All about Love and Hate
by thechosenMay
Summary: Christine,a beautiful eurasian with an attitude problem,hates to socialize and is a loner of Gryffindor.She is extremely smart and hates Cedric.D's guts.Getting to know him through quarrels ,petty fights and problematic issues,romance blossoms...
1. The Brewing of Dislike

She sat with the rest of her house during breakfast, lunch and dinner, but only talking when spoken to or otherwise. Yes, she had friends, but she wanted a distance to be kept. She had good friends, not best friends. She was the only real competition for the brain of , Hermione Granger, who wasn't even in the fourth year, but the third. She kept to herself, but she still joined in on group jokes and conversation. She just preferred time to herself. Only joining Hogwarts in the Fourth year due to an illness, she thought she was behind time. But who knew that this extrodinary girl was much more advanced in her work. She was sorted into the house of Maroon and Gold like her whole clan of wizards and witches.

She kept her hair hair slightly above her shoulders and tucked her fringe behind her ears, giving people the impression of immediate innocence. But no… She could be sly and cunning if she wanted to, she was always slick with her tongue when it came to insults and diplomatic arguments with the Slytherins. She had the large oriental brown eyes of her mother which did not show her double eyelids, only when she blinked or looked in other directions, her double eyelids were prominent. She hair was black like any other Chinese, but shone the colour of deep hazel with streaks of light brown. Christine Lin was no ordinary girl, with the attractiveness of a true Asian…

On a cold January's morning, she sat herself by Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger and started to eat her stale porridge. She was quietly listening to Ginny and Hermione's conversation but didn't join in. They were talking about lessons conducted by the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J Lupin. After eating her extremely uninteresting bowl of porridge, she swung her bag over her shoulder, accidentally knocking over a glass of milk. She cursed under her breath, bending down to pick the glass up and clean the milk with her wand when another hand appeared in view…

" Here, let me get that for you," a smooth voice said.

She looked up, annoyed, and saw Cedric Diggory's pretty boy face. She took the cup from his hand and muttered a short "Thanks" .

" I'm Cedric by the way, and you are…."

" Christine Lin Zhang Qiu" she replied.

Not being used to a mixture of English and Chinese names, he asked, " So is it Christine, or Zhang Qiu?" saying her Chinese name without any particular Chinese accent on the name.

"Beats me." She shrugged.

Being two years younger than him, she was slightly less than half a head shorter than him, but given the fact that tall and handsome included "tall", she was also considered tall too compared to the rest of the students. She pointed her wand and the milky mess on the cold granite floor, vanishing it. She stowed her wand back into her robe and curtly muttered that she had to be at Transfiguration. She hated the way girls swooned at him, she hated the way he smiled (for some reason) , she hated that he was of an equal intellect as she was (although she found it rather hard to admit) , she hated his character and the way it permited him to behave : friendly, and warm, which was something she never had. She found all these qualities annoying.

Pansy Parkinson jeered at her on her way out of the hall, calling her a half blood freak. Half in a way which made her an Eurasian. Christine stopped and looked her in the face, a fluent string of Chinese swear words emerging from her well shaped lips. She knew that darling pretty boy Cedric Diggory was still looking at her from the corner of her eye. She cast a detestful look at the Slytherins who were laughing and walked away, knowing she could get in trouble for swearing (although no one really knew what she said). Walking out of the hall while brushing her fringe away from her brow with a little more force need, Cedric caught up.

" I have to hand you two demerit points for swearing," he said in a strict voice.

" You, mister know-it-all, didn't even know what I said," she said coolly, carrying on walking.

"You were swearing!" he said in a firm voice, catching her arm and firmly holding her to the spot. People gathered and started to watch.

" PROVE IT!" Christine shouted, wrenching her hand from his strong grip.

" What is going on?" asked a slick voice.

Glaring at each other, Cedric said " Nothing Professor Snape, nothing."

Christine narrowed her eyes and left in the direction of Transfiguration classroom 2. She buried her anger and dislike into studies, taking notes twice as fast and attempting practical assessments with more rigor. After lessons, she headed for lunch, right hand sore for taking down too many notes.

Ginny caught up and said " What went on back there?"

" Nothing much. I just put _someone_ in his place, that's all. How is your day so far?" she asked.

"Pretty fine, I cut my hands which shelling the beans of a Dagger Bush," Ginny answered, trying to hide her shock at being asked something friendly by Christine.

Both of them went into the hall, plopping their bags down. _Oh great_ thought Christine when she realized she sat facing Cedric Diggory. Their eyes locked for a mere second before she turned away, breaking the bond. She propped a gigantic book, describing the difficult arithmancy problems including the factorization of fractionated-algebraic equations, concealing her face from Cedric. Realizing that she was not able to multi task by holding the over weighted book and eat, she shoved the book into her bag, took another bite at shepherds pie, and got up. Saying a short "goodbye" to Ginny, she headed for the library. She headed up a staircase in the mid course of changing its destination and realized someone was calling her. Cedric jumped onto the staircase with his trained flexibility of a Quidditch player. She arched her eyebrows, turned around and carried on walking up the stairway. He caught her on the arm and turned her around.

" I don't have time to argue, fight, or even have a mere debate or conversation with you Diggory. Honestly, I don't care about what you think about me…" she started.

" I just wanted to say I was sorry. Sorry for jumping into conclusions this morning. I was wrong, I admit it."

Shocked, Christine said in an indifferent voice, " Well uhm….You wouldn't want to know what I said anyway…" she turned around, determined to break free from his grip, only to be held back.

"So am I forgiven?"

" Whatever." She said coldly.

She now put her free hand on his wrist and pushed it off her arm, avoiding his eyes and went on her way, leaving him standing there. She layed her books infront of her and started on her homework assigned to her by Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape, finishing everything by the time the bell rang. She got up with her bag in hand and ran to the green house, knowing she was late due to the distance between the library and the green house, skipping steps here and there, and sprinting across the lawn, hitting someone from Hufflepuff….

" OH IN THE NAME OF DAMNATION GET OFF ME IM LATE FOR HERBOLOGY!" she screamed, scrambling off the grass, desperate to not get any points deducted from Gryffindor .

Then it came. She looked at the bloody face, I mean, red, bloody, face, of Cedric Diggory. Blood flowed like a river from his nose, dripping onto his robes and onto her hands as she tried to stem the flow of the maroon fluid.

"I love you, but I'm sorry" she whispered to the intricately woven handkerchief, given by her mother to her.

She rammed it up his nose, only to hear an "OW" from Cedric.

"I'LL VISIT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL WING LATER ON I PROMISE!" yelled Christine and she blitzed across the grounds and into the green house, leaving Cedric running off to the Hospital Wing, bloody faced.

She felt guilt plaguing her throughout the unplugging of the webbed bushes and the practicals of Spell Work. Her robe front was tainted a bright red and her left arm had a crust of Cedric's dried up blood. She skipped dinner and ran back to her common room, flinging her bag onto her bed and then sprinting off to the hospital wing, only to burst in on an empty chamber and an angry Madam Pomfrey.

" I'm so sorry Mam' , but there was a boy this afternoon, with I think a broken nose, I just wanted to…"

" He's no…" started Pomfrey, only to be interrupted again by Christine.

" But he can't be discharged so quickly!" she said exasperatedly

" _You barge in here with the audacity of a troll and not even allowing me to speak? Get out! Mr Diggory isn't here, go find another good looking boy to pester!" _ said Pomfrey in a curt and disapproving voice, shoving Christine out of the Hospital Wing, much to her refusal and determination to know what happened to Cedric. " I MENDED HIS NOSE NOW GET OUT!" Pomfrey bellowed before slamming the doors shut.

Christine turned around, shocked and offended. She walked back to the dormitory in defeat, washed up and fell asleep.


	2. The Lake Incident

The next morning, Christine decided not to carry a bag anymore. Instead, she stowed her books into her robe and hand carried a few, afraid that the same situation would take place in light of the recent one. Daisy Brown sat beside her and queried about her being related to Cedric's now mended nose. She kept quiet, curtly asking Daisy to mind where she stuck her nose. She saw Cedric sitting at the Hufflepuff table talking to a few friends, trying hard to ignore the girls around him, making wild attempts to flirt, then he looked at her in the face. Feeling ashamed, she looked down at her lap and decided to escape the extremely awkward situation. She left the great hall for the library, seeing that there was enough time to return an overdue book. She was approaching the library doors when a familiar grip took hold of her right arm. She stumbled on her robes and looked around, expecting to see a Slytherin scowling horrible remarks about her mixed blood. Instead she saw the suave face of Cedric, looking at her incredulously.

" I cant believe you. I have never met a person like you, honestly,"

" Well you have got to live with it, for another three years, that's it," she said through gritted teeth. So he was going to tell her off? For all the things she did. For hand carrying her books and skipping dinner the previous night.

" You are overly swelled with pride for a person in Gryffindor!" he remarked

"_So you are implying that I should be in Slytherin!"_ she snarled.

" No you are just so PROUD."

Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I tried, looking for you…. Yesterday night… At the Hospital wing….Pomfrey said you weren't there…." She choked out, defeating her pride.

They glared at each other, his deep gray eyes boring deep into her brown hazel eyes. She tried to shove his hand off like the previous day, but he remained a firm grip. Now it was starting to hurt a bit. Then she slapped him, clean across his handsome face. She was slightly shocked at her actions towards him, but who cares? She had done it before to many people…too many people… His grip released and cruel red streaks started to take shape on his suave face.

"You didn't want to let me go…" she said softly before turning around to walk away.

" Detention" Cedric said in an even softer voice.

"_What!"_

"DETENTION!" he said in a loud voice, "For assaulting a prefect,"

She gave an involuntary snort and said in an equally loud voice, " You can't give me detention for defending myself! You were holding me against my _wishes._"

"I don't care. Lines it shall be. You shall hand me a hundred lines of I shall not assault a prefect and hand it to me by Monday. It must be neat and written with your best handwriting," He said calmly and strode away.

This time, he had won, won against the grouch of Hogwarts. Christine was infuriated and went back to her dormitory. She flung her books on her bed and started on her lines. She didn't want to lose. She wasn't the losing type. Especially not to a pretty boy like Diggory. Then a brilliant idea struck her.

The next morning she went up to Cedric who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with a group of his friends laughing. _I hate it, more importantly I hate him, especially the way he laughs _she thought to herself. She went up to him, scattering the group of girls trying to get his attention, and slammed the piece of parchment on the table next to his plate of toast. She arched her eyebrows at his reaction of shock, but this arch was accompanied with a satisfied look in her eyes and a sly grin. He examined the piece of parchment only after she walked away.

" Girl troubles Ced?"

"What's that? A love note?"

"Not a bad choice. She definitely looks better than those girls" his friend indicated, nodding towards the girls trying to get his attention.

"Wait… WAIT…." He shouted after Christine.

"What now Diggory?" she said in a tart voice over the Gryffindor table.

"Your lines. You have added except Cedric Diggory. IN SMALL FONT!"

"I don't have time for pretty boys like you," she stood up and strode out of the hall, with the usual stares by boys of other houses.

He caught up and said, "This will not do. You will either RE-WRITE, or be reported to Professor Mcgonagoll."

"Fine," she snapped, snatching the parchment out of his hands, and began tapping each of the except for Cedric Diggory lines with her wand, vanishing them.

"You can't do that!"

" Take it or leave it!" she said, shoving the parchment back into his hands and leaving for the Charms classroom.

Tammy from Ravenclaw caught up with her and walked to her to their next class, talking about her issues with Cedric.

" It's nothing Tammy. I just don't like him." She said curtly and heading for a corner seat in the classroom.

There were no afternoon lessons that day after morning as it was a Saturday so Christine decided to do her homework by the lake, after all, it was a nice and cold day, and being sadistic at times, Christine loved the cold. She settled herself under the large mahogany tree by the quidditch pitch and noticed that the Hufflepuff quidditch team were practicing for their next game against gryffindor and _darling _Cedric was there. Then she realized one of her Ravenclaw classmates, Cho Chang, was sitting at the posts, watching Cedric play. Christine smirked and carried on with her theory work on Transfiguration and Charms, and then proceded on Transfiguring things around here, like the avid blue mushrooms around here into mouses. She finished all her work by the end of an hour and a half. Just then, she caught sight of someone tall and yellow moving towards her from the corner of her eye. It was Cedric.

Something tainted in red appeared in full view infront of her face. Recognizing it as her previously white handkerchief, she snatched it and proceeded on transfiguring the mice back into toadstools.

" Sorry I could not return it sooner," he muttered, seating himself by Christine, sweaty in spite of the cold weather.

Still ignoring him, Christine decided to agitate the giant squid. She got up and started moving towards the edge of the lake, feeling his eyes on her. 3 squishy and pink tentacles emerged from the surface, lazily flicking themselves. It gave her enough time. She pulled out her wand and was almost going to hex them to stick together when…

"Expelliarmus!"

She heard a plop and realized her wand fell into the lake. She swung around and glared at him, shocked and angry.

"You cant hurt it, its innocent!"

"The hex was only going to last for three hours!" she said loudly and angrily, "Now my wand is in the lake!" , pointing at the floating piece of wood. Casting another look of detest at Cedric, she took off her outer robe and stockings.

"What are you doing…." Asked Cedric uncertainly.

"You nitwit," she hissed, "I'm going to retrieve my friggin wand thanks to you,"

Before he could stop her she plunged into the icy water and grabbed the floating lump of wood. She scrambled onto land, ignoring the gentlemanly hand offered by Cedric. Though she was in a sadistic state of hexing a harmless ancient squid to the point that she wasn't afraid of the cold, she _was _cold after she got up. Her fingers were frozen to the extent that she could not feel her fingertips at all and neither could she move them according to her will. Pointing her wand at her fingers (with much difficulty, still ignoring Cedric's requests to help her), she muttered a simple spell which "defrosted" her fingers. He draped his outer robe across her shoulders despite her chattering protests. He gathered her books and steered her towards the hospital wing.

"I'm fine. I don't need Pomfrey. All I need is a hot shower," she muttered, trying to walk in the direction of her dormitory.

He then pulled her back, looking her directly in the face, inches away from her. After a few seconds of awkwardness, he said "You need _Madam _Pomfrey, we don't want you falling ill. Anyway I could have helped you easily get your wand out and we could all just avoid this situation," he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't need your help," she muttered.

He was stronger because technically, he was a boy, he was two years older, and he was taller. Ignoring her protests that she was fine was ironic to her loud sneezes, causing him to pull her by the arm faster towards the hospital wing.

"What in the blazes happened to Miss Lin!" cried Madam Pomfrey as she dragged Christine a bit more forcefully than Cedric had to the nearest bed.

Forcing a large cup of pepper-up potion down her throat (much to Christine's dislike), steam emereged from her ears.

"You have to stay in the hospital for…One or two nights…" and at that point, Christine made a noise like an angry cat and aimed a look of pure daggers at Cedric, "OR I can give you a bottle of pepper-up to take every hour for a day instead of making you stay here." .Of course, Christine took the option of going back with a bottle of potion.

"Now you boy," said Madam Pomfrey indicating Cedric, "Make sure she rests well, or she will have a nasty bout of flu and she will have to spend a week in here."

She then quickly dried Christine's clothes with her wand and told her to take a long hot bath. Cedric walked out behind Christine who had a bottle of potion in her hand. She walked back to her dormitory, only to find that Cedric was still following her.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"One, because you still have my quidditch robes draped around you. Two, because I want to make sure you wont head to the library and overwork yourself as usual."

"I do not overwork myself!" she retorted, taking off his yellow robes which were stained a revolting green at certain places due to the algae stuck on her robes and handing it to him. _Handing_, not _shoving_.

He noticed the difference and raised his eyebrows.

"Now you can stop following me…And go back to your dormitory or something…" she said, voice softening before she turned around and muttered the password to the Fat Lady.

She didn't even say thanks, but he didn't mind, the not-shoving-the-robes-into-his-hands part was good enough for him.


	3. Scandals and Plays

_Chapter 3: _

ANNOUNCEMENT: I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE CHRISTINES CHINESE NAME. I THINK ZHAO LIN. SOUNDS NICER. BESIDES, ZHANG QIU IS CHO CHANGS CHINESE NAME. SORRY. APOLOGIES. HA.

She couldn't be bothered with him anymore now that her cold/flu had been cured (she just drank the whole bottle the next morning). She ignored him (and still detested him and his o so perfect character) and focused on avoiding him, and getting O's and E's for all her homework and essays. She skipped meals (especially lunch) just to spend an hour in the library studying for the Mid-Term tests, but she didn't mind, she once didn't come out of her room for five days without food, apparently, she was on strike as she didn't want to come to Hogwarts.

" Good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make," came Professor Mcgonagall's crisp voice, slicing through the cold air, awaking people from their sleepy stupor, " We have a school play coming up this month, and we will be casting the play written by William Shakespear, the famous wizard who published his plays in the Muggle world as a muggle himself. The list for signing up will be posted just outside the great hall. If not enough people sign up, we, the teachers, will start picking students according to the character whom they suit most. That is all," she said, ignoring the loud groans made by the entire school. The exception was a group of Ravenclaw girls (including Cho Chang) who were giggling excitedly and pointing to Cedric Diggory and a few girls from different houses who cast hopeful looks at him.

Christine merely rolled her eyes and carried on reading the ingredients of The Draught of the Living Dead potion. Little did she notice the group of boys surrounding Cedric look at her, and then back at Cedric, talking in hushed tones, _looking _and _pointing _at her. Cedric merely joked along and hit them jokingly. She couldn't stand all the giggling (by the girls) and laughing (by the boys) in the great hall, so her infamous temper took hold. Slamming the book shut, she caused many people (and to her great amusement and satisfaction, the group of fawning Ravenclaw girls) to jump and look around in fright. Walking out of the hall, _annoyed, _she noticed a lot of girls gathered outside the great hall, apparently trying to sign up for the part of "Juliet". And someone, (to Christine's amusement), had taken the liberty to put Cedric's name under the column "Romeo". She headed for the Charm's classroom when she was stopped, by _Ced-er-ic._ When he came running out of the hall, (after Christine), all the girls shrieked in laughter as someone passed a comment.

"Hey," he said, finally catching up.

"Get lost Diggory," she replied in her usual cold voice usually reserved for him.

"My friends, they didn't mean anything, the pointing was just a ridiculous-"

"Look, I don't care what your friends think of me. The Grumpy Eurasian Beauty? The Hogwarts Grouch?" she said, naming some of the nick names given to her by jealous girls, " I have no time, for imbeciles, HONESTLY." She said, turning her back on him and walking away.

"_I don't know what he sees in her,"_

"_Yeah, I mean, she's really pretty and all, but she's so mean and cold!"_

"_He deserves someone better, like Cho Chang,"_

"_Yeah, I know, I mean like, she's also a seeker for her house quidditch team, and she's pretty,"_

"SHUT. UP!" screamed Christine at the group of girls, "I PERSONALLY DO NOT CARE ABOUT CEDRIC'S LOVE LIFE, WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER, AND HE CAN GO FRENCH MISS CHANG FOR ALL I CARE."And with that, she ran to Charms.

With those few sentences, she spent the day ferociously dotting the i's and tearing parchment with her strong force of handwriting.

_How dare those bitches say that I'm actually attached to CEDRIC DIGGORY. Those crazy skanks. I WILL  get my revenge. Some how, some way. _

And with those thoughts and snatches of the scandalous remarks haunting her mind for two days, she set her mind to harming the group of girls who passed those remarks at her. For the next week, there where rumours about many people getting sabotaged into auditioning for the play (like Cedric), and rumours that Cedric actually got in without auditioning. This made a hundred more swooning girls rush to audition for the play, including some extremely short first years. Only a handful of girls like Christine hadn't signed up, because like her, they had _pride._

_XxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

_**boring border. Please ignore**_

Christine walked past the great hall (with a book in her hand, reading while walking) where the auditions for Juliet took place the next week, only to hear a distressed seventh year grumble at the rest of the panel, saying that the girls auditioning are overly dramatic and only auditioning because Cedric got the part as Romeo, and that non of them have ANY talent at acting. Interested, she looked up and walked into the great hall. She wanted a good laugh at those girls desperate for _Cedric's_ attention. A good, cruel, laugh.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?" Christine replied, looking around.

"Yes you, from Gryffindor, come over here, you haven't auditioned for the part of Juliet right?"

"Uhh….no, I didn't even bother signing up,"

"_She has the looks, yeah……why not……"_ the seventh year whispered to her fellow panel of seventh years who were in charge of the play.

"Get over here, stand there, do you mind reading some lines for us? Well, you have no choice. If you don't, you will have to answer to Professor Mcgonagoll,"

Christine set her book down on the table, _tsk-ing _very loudly, and walked over. Then she noticed the same group of Cedric's admirers who scandalized her for the past week, casting dirty looks at her as she strode grumpily over to the panel. Then Christine realized that this could work to her advantage of _cruel vengence._She was handed a script and was asked to read it, facing Cedric. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"Ummm…..Less scowl….More glaze….Okay, go whenever you feel you're ready,"

She let her eyes skim over the short script given. It was at the Capulet's feast where Juliet was supposed to meet Paris...

Romeo : (cedric) If I profane with my unworthiest hand 

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this._

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

_Juliet: (christine) Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this._

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss…_

Chrstine put on her best front and dramatized only to a certain extent. She acted well, causing the girls sulking at the back of the hall to scowl loudly. She was about to act out "Siants do not move, though grant for prayers' sake", which Romeo in turn would say "Then move not while my prayers' effect I take", where by Romeo would kiss Juliet. But to her relief, next to Romeo's last line, there was a _(press forhead against each others and turn from audience)_. She blessed the person who wrote that in and said her lines.

Juliet: (christine) Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. 

_Romeo: (cedric) Then move not while my prayer's effect I take._

He moved forward and pressed his forehead against hers, causing the girls at the back scream and gasp in horror and jealousy. But she withdrew quickly, looking away with the same cold expression pasted on her face.

"Well done girl, you have the part for Juliet, (more screams from the girls at the back), now we can all wrap up and go to sleep, here's a script of the play, the next rehearsal is in a weeks time, same day, same time, I want the first three chapters memorized, and students from a wizarding school in China will be visiting us on the day our play "takes effect", so be well prepared, night all," the seventh year girl who Christine realized was the director by looking at her script.

"But I don't want the part!"

"Well you must except it, or you get detention for defying a prefect's order," she said, pointing at her badge.

That was when Christine realized how much the prefects abused their power, ignoring Cedric, she looked at the girls who were whispering and pointing in her direction viciously, she gave a satisfied smirk and said "I told you I'd get my revenge," she said, before whispering, "_losers"._

**Hey people, sorry, I made a mistake, I wanted to do this chapter whereby both Cedric and Christine actually joined a debate club. But I am currently studying Shakespear's RnJ , and thought this would make a pretty good idea. Sorry for not updating for the past few days. I needed inspiration and well, this chapter about the play isn't exactly good inspiration. Cos like MagmaRose told me, Christine's character is really tough to write. Sigh, please update people, and please give me feedback if this chapter is going well, I could do well with some suggestions though. Your reviews are really encouraging ((, I'll try to update soon, but please review. ((:**


	4. Christine's Emancipation

_Chapter 4 :_

The memorizing of the play, much to Christine's annoyance, had taken up a lot of her study time. Instead of spending time in the library gouging her brain with information on Charms, Potions, or Transfiguration, she spent time in any free classroom tearing at her hair, trying hard to memorize the lines. Being a perfectionist, she would keep repeating the lines until she got them 100 right. But when she got it right, she would forget the next, and thus the whole cycle repeats itself. Only after five days of stressful physical and mind torture in the evening(which involved her sometimes overturning tables and chairs in despair and utter frustration, which was stopped by **tsk tsk **Diggory when he heard her), she was able to recite the lines fluently. The ironic thing was that she never found it difficult in her stride to memorize information related to Transfiguration or the ingredients to an important Potion.

"Hey Christine!" shouted Tammy, Christine's Gryffindor friend from the fourth year, "I heard you got the part! Congratulations! Although I would have loved to play the part of Juliet! I got the part LADY MONTAGUE! Romeo's mother!" she gushed, full of excitement and sincerity in her voice.

This was one of the qualities Christine really liked about her. She was _sincere_. Especially when she was congratulating Christine for getting the role of Juliet.

"Thanks but…If you want to take over my part, you can. First of, I hate the play, second, I hate Cedric and working with him will either kill me, or him, thirdly, its taking up too much of my time," she replied, walking with Tammy to the Green House.

"It's okay, I mean there are really bad rumour's about you spread by those Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls, so if I were you, I'd actually act well to make them eat their hearts out, I mean they actually said that you were…"

"Hey I get the point!"

"Okay but my friend from Hufflepuff said that Cedric told him that he didn't mind working with you, I mean, if people saw you walking with Cedric, they'd actually think you two are a couple!"

"Never, ever, will I EVER," she replied coldly, with a hint of anger to stop Tammy from yakking about the play.

And with those words, Tammy shut up and went over to sit with her Hufflepuff friend. That day, for some reason, the lines for Juliet kept repeating itself in Christine's head…

"_How now? Who calls?"_

"_I'll look to like, if looking liking move. But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly…"_

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much…"_

Flipping open her diary in the library after class, she realized that rehearsal was that evening at eight, in the Great Hall. Swearing under her breath, she flung her diary into her bag and took out her textbooks. She studied past dinner, desperately trying to find a book which could provide her sufficient information on the Wolfsbane potion for her essay. It was half past eight and she was still rummage the shelves for a suitable book. _It's okay, the first few chapters aren't inclusive of Juliet anyways_ , she thought. It passed another fifteen mintues before she realized that she was extremely late. Grabbing her best option, "Potions of the Dark Ages" , she borrowed the book and dashed out of the library, sprinting and skipping steps to the great hall. She tripped and fell on the way, receiving a certain amount of scratches and cuts across the cold granite floor, her robe snagging on spears attached to armours, tearing the black cloth. Skidding to a halt in the great hall, announcing her arrival by tripping on her robe and knocking over a groaning suit of armour. Intruding on the scene where she was supposed to be present. _Was supposed to be._

In her place, she found Cho Chang with a script at hand, reciting her lines at the Capulet feast. _Her _lines. She stared incredulously from Cho Chang, to Cedric, to Abigail, (the seventh year director).

"Umm….you were late, so we decided to let Cho have the part…"

"YOU, CANT DO THIS TO ME. I SPENT THE LAST FIVE DAYS MEMORIZING MY GUTS OUT, JUST FOR A PART WHICH I ABSOLUTELY DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY. I WAS IN THE LIBRARY.(cedric raised his eyebrows). NOW YOUR GONNA LET THIS BLOOOODY BITCH HAVE THE PART EVEN WHEN SHE DIDN'T EVEN _BEI_ (Chinese for memorise)_ THE LINES!" _she screamed loudly, still gasping for air.

Tammy then stepped in, telling the director that she had really worked hard and memorizing the lines, persuading the director to give her a chance.

"Okay, but the next time you're late, Cho gets the part. Let's start over,"

Christine flung her bag to a corner and walked slowly over to the short and thin wooden platform, slightly embarrassed at her blow up, feeling everbody's eyes on her. When she got to the platform, Cedric noticed her scratches and cuts.

"Are you okay?" he murmured as softly as he could.

"Better than you," she replied with anger still shaking in her voice.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

"_Then move not while my prayers' effect I take,"_

He pressed his forehead against hers, allowing his nose to nudge hers, placing two hands on her waist, his lips brushing aginst hers. She had never allowed a guy to ever be this close to her. He stared deep into her eyes, as if trying to find some compassion or love for the world. She looked away, satisfied to see Cho Chang staring at them. She pushed him away and allowed him to recite :

"_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."_

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took" 

The recital was over at ten (thanks to the prefects who were part of the play) at they went back to their dormitories. Christine on the other hand was stopped by Abigail.

"Hey you, Girl!" barked Abigail, a potential Professor Mcgonagoll, "You need to keep your temper at check. This wont do. Although your acting is great, we cant afford someone with your temper in the play, I know you don't want to be part of this play, well, you have to. Cause we cant find any other girl as good as you. So do well and keep your temper from blowing."

Scowling, Christine walked off to her dormitory, tired from the day's work. She was the only person in the empty corridors and the deserted stairways. She smirked, taking another good look around to make sure no one was around, she started to sing…

I came to have a party

Open off the Bacardi

Feeling so hot tamale

Boy, I know you watchin' me

So what's it gonna be

Purple taking me higher

I'm lifted and I like it

Boy, you got me inspired

Baby, come and get it

If you're really feeling me

Cause it's my night

No stress, no fights

I'm leaving it all behind

No tears, no time to cry

Just making the most of life

Everybody is livin' it up

All the fellas keep lookin' at us cause

Me and my girls on the floor like, what

While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like tha tha tha tha, I like that y'all (that y'all)

She pulled her bottle from her bag and brought it to her mouth, flinging her bag to a corner in the corridor and started to strut in a bad girl way, slamming the visors on the suits of armour, grinning so widely that her retainers made from pure silver could be seen. She started to sing, her voice getting louder, and louder and louder….until….

"HEY!"

She froze for a few seconds, and straightened her back. Looking around, she saw Cedric with a half bemused look and a half angry look on his face. Clearing her throat, she picked up her bag and thrust her bottle into the bag, taking the stairway back to the Common Room.

"I'm coming with you,"

"You're a bloody stalker aren't you? Cant leave people alone can you!" she said, her voice growing louder.

"I'm just going to make sure you get back to your common room,"

"Fine," she snapped, "Keep up if you can,"

Then she sprinted for it, up the stairs and back to the common room, slamming the portrait in his panting face, feeling extremely angry and disgusted at herself for allowing Cedric to see a side of her… A side of her which she only had when her mother was alive…

**Hey everyone, don't know if this chapter is much of a success. So you have realized her mom is dead ehh? Tragic….shakes head …oh well, I just wanted to say that she's still remaining cold to everyone else and she still hates Cedric. Yeah, but not as much as last time though, she has to keep her pride to make this play work, which is rather ironic cos she doesn't even wanna be in the play. Ahaha, She has a side she has never revealed to anyone, not even her father, but her mother knew her as that joyful / bad girl soul when she was alive. Ever since her mother died she turned herself away from the world. So keep reading ya? After this whole play escapade thing ends, I'm planning something interesting for a Christmas a Hogwarts. ((: that's all for now to my loyal reviewers .**


	5. Bars and Drunken Maids

_Chapter 5 :_

Christine gave a sigh of relief when Saturday came. No classes, no Romeo and Juliet, and a trip to Hogsmead. Adding to Christine's relief and happiness (which she did not express on her expressionless face –howls of amazement-), it had begun snowing. Opening her trunk, she took out a coin bag and added 20 Gold Galleons to it, retrieving the money from a compartment only opened with her wand.

She wore a thick pair of jeans, a thermal, a long sleeved sky blue coloured shirt with the words "Anti-Bimbo, a warning to Skanks", and a nice white Adidas jacket her muggle friend had bought her before she came to Hogwarts. Although she wore plain simple clothes, she stood out from the rest of the girls, namely those who wore designer tags. But she didn't care, she had loads of designers tags at the bottom of her trunk. She just didn't flaunt her wealth, knowing that her father could afford anything she wanted. But she was that kind of girl who wasn't spoilt or wanted anything an ordinary girl like her wanted at that age.

Her beauty was enhanced even further with her complexion standing out from something other than black (her Hogwarts robe), making boys stare and girls scowl. She didn't care, she _ignored _them. She carried a sketch book with her and a few old fashioned sketching pencils, wanting to sketch the view of Hogsmead (she had a flare for art and music).

Walking by herself to Hogsmead and enjoying the cold along the way, upon arriving she entered the Three Broomsticks, wanting to get a butterbeer. To her annoyance, it was packed with Hogwarts students, so she headed off to the Hogshead where she found a place to sit, BUT the old bar man was giving her dirty looks. Feeling uncomfortable, she gingerly got up and decided to head to her last option. _The Wild Hippogriff_.

The sign written across the battered door plainly sated that no one under 17 was allowed to enter. She didn't mind. She didn't care. She didn't _give a damn._ She was often mistaken for a maiden of 20. She was seriously thirsty and needed WARMTH now that she was freezing in the cold. She took a deep breath and pushed to grimy door open. The smell of sweat, beer, and smoke clouded her vision and cause her to retch in disgust.

She peeled back her gloves and clamped a hand over her nose and mouth, staggering towards the counter, she said "Excuse me mister, one Butterbeer please," to the barman who was dressed in filthy clothes and had yellow teeth.

He turned around, leaning his weight on the counter, and stared into her eyes with a doubtful expression on her face. Putting on the best bad girl expression on her face to make her look more mature, she snarled "Get a move on Buddy or you will be feeling your face under my Shoooooo---- I mean….BOOT….!"

Then he laughed, talking to the men in cloaks playing a game of pool, "Hey Jimmy! For a mo' here I thought this lassy was one of them stud'nts from Hogwarts!"

Then more men laughed and the guy, supposedly "Jimmy" who had an unshaven face and a look of menace, walked up to her and said, "Hey pretty girl, think your so tough? Let's play a game of pool then, each ball we get in you drink a small glass of Firewhisky,"

Suddenly she felt frightened. These people meant business. Putting on her best front, she said, "I just wanted a Butterbeer mister,"

"Which means you're still a student! Ain't she boys?"

Her notorious anger took hold. Grabbing her butterbeer from the counter, she kicked a chair and downed her butterbear in a gulp, and shouted"BRING IT ON!". If these people wanted to have their ass kicked so badly, then so be it. She wanted it to be over quickly so she could sketch.

She had managed to get in most of those marble shaped balls, making her opponent "Mr Jimmy" drink many cups of Firewhisky. But she too had her fair share of the foul drink. She drank a total of three cups, causing her vision to fog up and make her feel giddy, leaning her head on the wall moaning. Then Cedric burst in in the nick of time when she was about to down her next cup.

"You boy! Your not allowed in here!" the barman shouted.

"NEITHER IS SHE! SHE'S FOURTEEN!" he yelled, rushing forward to support Christine who was feeling too sick to tell Cedric to shove off.

Sweeping her off her feet, he carried her out of the bar and seated her on a bench. She put a hand to her forehead, moaning at the pain.

He paced infront of her, finally bursting out, " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOUR ONLY FOURTEEN! WHY WERE YOU IN THAT HOVEL?"

"I JUST WANTED TO –hic- HAVE A DRINK, THE THREE –hic- BROOMSTICKS WAS TOO CROWDED AND THE HOGS-hic- HEAD BAR MAN WAS A DIRTY OLD FELLOW AND-"

"WHAT ABOUT THOSE MEN IN THE BAR! YOU DON'T THINK THEY ARE DIRTY!"

Then Christine started to hallucinate…

"Mum?"

"Huh?"

Ignoring him, she stood up, staggering to the spot where she saw her mother, standing by the lamp, smiling and waving, laughing ever so joyfully as Christine remembered, then her mother turned around, waving at Christine one last time, and walked into the forest…"

"MUM! NO… DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Huh?" said Cedric, turning to where Christine was staggering to.

"MOTHER….NO….!" Christine shouted, and breaking into a shaky sprint.

But before she could get far Cedric grabbed her around her waist, restraining her. Tears dribbled down her rosy face, trying hard to force Cedric off her. Her "mother" was walking into the forest, with the air that she would never be seen again. Christine's hand was outstretched to where she last saw her mother. She gave up struggling and fell back into Cedric's arms. Biting her lip to stop herself from sobbing. To her foggy surprise, it actually worked. And then it happened again.

In place of Cedric's face, she saw her childhood sweetheart staring at her. The bloody idiot who dumped her before she came to Hogwarts for another girl.

" Ni zhe ge wan ba dan…." She started coldy, shoving Cedric off, " Ni zen me ke yi zhe yang dui wo!"

"Christine…" Cedric said exasperatedly, trying to walk towards her."

While sobbing, she hurled more insults at him, screaming in Chinese. Knowing that she was hallucinating again, using his wand, he quickly melted a puddle of snow and splashed it on her face. She sputtered and coughed, wiping her face with her hands, and to Cedric's relief, she looked up with no longer a glazed look. But his relief came as quickly as it went, as Chistine's vision went black. She had the impression she was falling into deep… dark… pit…

**-boring border please ignore**-

She woke up that night, surprised to see a worried Professor Mcgonagoll and her father standing over her, with worried and angry expressions plastered over their faces. Her head felt extremely painful as pain seared through her skull and into her brain. Her tongue felt extremely thick and fuzzy, tasting like lousy liqourice.

"What were you thinking Christine?"

"Those men, they forced me, I didn't want any trouble caused,"

"By downing Firewhisky! You think that would help! You wouldn't know what they would do when you are drunk! Your mother taught you better than that!" her father exclaimed, exasperated.

"That's right! MOTHER, you were never at home, you NEVER cared about the family, always about work at the ministry, that's all you ever CARED about!" she said, shutting her father up.

Suddenly Christine felt a warm liquid rising in her throat. She got out of bed quickly, staggering, with a hand clamped over her mouth. She got to the basin and threw everything up. Madam Pomfrey hurried forward as she rinsed her mouth, giving her a cup of tea saying that it would help. To her surprise, the tea actually cleared her vision and mind, allowing her to notice the surroundings. That was when she realized she was given three detentions at separate timings and a hundred points off Gryffindor.

Her father left the room with a solemn and offended look on his face, with Professor Mcgonagoll behind. Looking away, Madam Pomfrey told her that she could go back to school in the morning. Christine asked her if she knew how Cedric knew in turn, that she was in the bar.

"Well, I overheard him telling Professor Mcgonagoll that some of your friends saw you entering the pub, they were worried for you and asked him to check if it they were mistaken. You really shouldn't do such a foolish thing the next time Miss Lin," she replied in a crisp voice.

**Hey people. This chapter is much more interesting than the RnJ chapters. Well, I was writing and I just found inspiration, Strage ehh? Well I gotta eat my dinner now. 2 chapters in a day! Wow! Yay-ness. Okay remember to review! I'll start on the sixth tommorow. **


	6. Invitation to a Ball

The next day, Christine skipped breakfast because of the feeling of a hundred rocks piled in her stomach. Instead, she did what she should have done the previous day. She was itching to sketch something, a building of some sort. Taking her sketch book and her bag, she went out to the lawn and sat on the fresh lawn. She began sketching when she noticed Cedric lying on the stone bench with a few of his friends laughing. That was shen she realized that he had the most amazing and prominent jaw line. Before she knew it, she started to sketch him and his jaw line, drawing an exact replica of him, _laughing_. It was like as if she was being possessed, she and that pencil.

Then when his friends noticed that she kept looking at them, they nudged him and began whispering. She looked at her artwork she ever so unknowingly drew. Shocked at the perfectly drawn picture she held, she drew a big cross over the page, ripped off the piece of parchment, crumpled it, and flung it into her bag. Combing her fingers through her brown tinted hair, she stood up and made her way to the dungeons, carelessly and unknowingly dropping the piece of crumpled parchement.

By the time she made it back into the castle, Cedric noticed the piece of parchment and tried calling her back but to no avail. He gingerly unfurled the piece of parchment and saw her drawing…

**boring border please ignore**

The play rehearsal became more frequent, drilling the cast to perfection. By the time the day came to perform, everyone (including the tardy Christine) was well prepared and could roll the lines off their tongues.

The evening came when Professor Dumbledore announced the arrival of the visitors, " My dear students! This week, Hogwarts will be a host to the students of a country so distant from our own. They have come to see how we study and live in the castle of Hogwarts, and will definetly make part of the large audience on the night the play in performed, I would like to welcome the students of the LuXing Institute for the Magically Gifted, who have traveled a long way from China!"

The great hall doors flung open and students dressed in Red inner suits and Black robes entered. The students were dressed in uniforms just like the ordinary Hogwarts student, but instead of grey/black and white, the colour of their school was red. Their outer robe, like Hogwarts, was black, but with a different school crest which depicted a single Chinese word. Their headmistress followed behind them, standing tall and proud of her talented students. They walked infront of the school and took an elegant bow, causing the students of Hogwarts to applaud louder. Then Christine heard one of her fellow classmates gasp, saying that the boy in the middle was the direct descendant of the great wizard who invented many useful potions and spells during the Qing dynasty.The group of students then split into four and sat at the four different tables: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, while their headmistress sat by Dumbledore who welcomed them again, and gave a sign, allowing them to resume their meal.

Surprisingly, the tall Chinese boy and his friends had settled themselves at the Gryffindor table on seeing Christine (a Chinese, well, half). They shook many out stretched hands, introducing themselves and making new friends. Not surprisingly, their names were obviously unpronounceable to the students. (The tall boy's name turned out to be Qing Jun Hao) Happy to see the Chinese, Christine attempted a small smile and stretched out her hand, greeting them in Chinese. Jun Hao seated himself opposite Christine and immediately took the liberty of calling her by her Chinese name. In no time, they were engaged in a fluent Chinese conversation while the rest of his friends lingered amongst the rest of the students.

Cedric coincidentally glanced at Christine and locked eyes for a few seconds before she turned away. Christine's house mates on the other hand, was amazed at her ability to speak Chinese (obviously, they had not heard her speak it before) and was asking her for direct translations, in attempt to learn and talk to the visitors. For the first time in Hogwarts, Christine actually laughed, not because of revenge or seeing people getting hurt, but because she was happy.

The new students joined in on lessons and learned new things with the Hogwarts students and enjoyed the company of them. Jun Hao seemed quite intrigued by Christine's interesting character and looks and spent most of his time with her in the library studying. He too had captured the eye of many Hogwarts girls. Cho Chang got herself aqquainted with another boy from LuXing, (much to Christine's annoyance)talking in a heavy Chinese accent.

What interested the students was the wands which these students carried. They were exactly like the one Christine carried. They were long and had these intricate carvings on them and a comfortable handle at the base, wonderful for spell work and Transfiguration.

The week drew to a quick close and they performed the RnJ play. Tammy, (to Christine's amusement) felt so sick that she threw up on the surly Slytherin who was the Chorus before going on stage. But something went very wrong when it came to the wedding scene… something very wrong…

Cedric was about to do the pressing thing with their foreheads when Christine tripped over the base of the pew and landed her lips on Cedric's. Her eyes shot open and exasperatedly looked at Abigail who sternly warned her not to ruin the scene. Their lips locked for a few seconds, (big scream from Ravenclaw girl who was silenced by Tammy's wand). They quickly recited their lines, ending the scene and went backstage. Christine avoided Cedric for the rest of the evenings, refusing to look him in the eye. When the play was over she curtly apologized for…

"….Whatever happened"

He was equally embarrassed as she was and quickly turned away. Christine noticed that Jun Hao was surly the next morning when they parted, looking extremely grumpy but promised to write to her.

Christmas came quickly and surprisingly, many students signed up to stay at Hogwarts for the festive season. It turned out that their parents thought it best for them to stay protected by Dumbledore against Sirius Black. Much to the student's delight, Dumbledore decided to have a Christmas dinner, where dress robes would be worn and dancing made compulsory. The theme was a masquerade, so the students were required to make or buy their own masks. His logic was : We can still join in on the festive fun, no matter how many crazed killers are on the loose!

Christine resumed her surly and grumpy attitude to the rest of the school. Not wanting to visit her material conscious cousins for Christmas, she decided too to stay back for Christmas. Dance partners (dates) were required and invitations flew all over the school, boys asking girls for their hand. Everytime a boy, good looking or not, tried approaching her, she would shoot a venomous look at him which sent him running off in the other direction. It turned out that there was this "dare" by the boys, to invite Christine to the dance. Winner bagged ten galleons.

Cedric settled next to her when she was dappling her legs over the Black Lake, reading, asking her if she had a date to the dance.

"I don't dance," she replied coldly, carrying on with her book, which made Cedric walk away.

"Package for you Miss Lin!" said a rather cute first year (in Christine's opinion, he was an annoying kid).

People stared at her and that large package. She opened the envelope addressed to her and realized that it was from her father.

_Dear Christy,_

_I can't force you to go to Aunt Elizabeth's house for Christmas if you don't want to, but I heard from a fellow colleague at work, Amos Diggory, that there will be an upcoming Christmas dance. As I don't recall you packing any sort of dress robe, I sent you your mother's favourite Dress Robe. Though she only got the chance to wear it once, I am sure that she would have wanted you to wear it. _

_Merry Christmas! Love you loads,_

(Chinese word for dad)_ Ba._

She grabbed the package and walked back to her dormitory, opening the massive brown thing on her bed. The dress was beautiful. It was white in colour and was streaked with silver and gold. _(I'll let your imagination linger people, if you imagine it in your perspective as "beautiful", it would truly be nice to the you, the reader x) )_

She found a silver necklace with a diamond encrusted heart pendant in the box and a pair of sweet diamond earings. A pink mask decorated intricately with sequins was also found inside. _Too bad I'm not going though_ she thought, carefully putting away the magnificent dress.


	7. Behind a Mask

Chapter 7 : (please ignore my previous "chapter", thanks (: )

Christmas that year was a big affair, with almost more than half the school staying back to celebrate the festivities among their classmates and teachers. The girl's were comparing notes on what they would be wearing and who was taking them to the Masquerade. Students above the fourth year were allowed to enter Hogsmead any time they wished from seven am to eight pm, allowing them to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

Christine on the other hand, seemed like the only one to exclude herself from the mood. Every morning, she would skip breakfast to either go to the Hogsmead book store to buy more books, or spend her time thumbing through interesting books on Transfiguration or Potions. Not wanting to look plain or drab, she wore everyday clothes like the other students which consisted of a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a sweater. She also allowed herself the privilege of wearing a pair of silver plated earrings and a chain given to her by her grandmother, on which her Chinese name was inscribed. (BTW, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A PERSONAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO A CERTAIN SMART ALEC, AND TELL HIM/HER/HETEROSEXUAL, THAT USUALLY WHEN PEOPLE HAVE A MIXTURE OF ENGLISH AND CHINESE NAMES, THEY WOULD GO WITH THEIR ENGLISH NAMES)

Ignoring requests to the dance by other boys, she spent her lonely Christmas by herself. In Hogsmead, she would often go to the Three Broomsticks and order herself a cup of hazelnut coffee, which was a drink best served when the hazelnut syrup was mixed with hot, freshly brewed coffee. While drinking, she would correspond with her father by sending him letters, in reply to his, assuring him that her Christmas was fine alone and that she was going to the Masquerade.

On Christmas day, she sat by herself in the Three Broomsticks after spending the past three hours in the bookshop. She spotted Cedric and his friends coming into the café, joking among each other. When they saw Christine sitting alone in the corner, frowning at them for disturbing the peace, they suddenly went quiet, but on hearing Zacharias Smith pass a venomous remark, they burst into laughter, only to be hushed up by Cedric who didn't laugh. She ignored them and continued writing a letter to her father.

"I heard she hasn't got a date to the dance…" whispered Jonathan Cleen.

"Well, who can blame any guy for not wanting to take her? I mean, she would look good standing next to me, but a definite no no when she starts blowing up…" whispered William Avien.

"Why don't you take her Cedric? I mean, not like you _love _her or anything, I mean, she would kinda look pathetic standing alone…"

"I can't, I didn't want to look like a fool standing in the hall without a date, so I immediately accepted the first invitation…"

"CARMELITA SNOTGRASS!" Zacharias blew up, shocked, who was hushed by the whole group of guys.

"No! Not her, the other girl from Ravenclaw. Cho Chang," said Cedric.

"Oooh…. So you finally have someone you like..."

"No…I mean, there's nothing between us…I'm thinking of focusing on my studies now…" Cedric said, sounding annoyed, with an air which was trying to persuade his friends to do the same.

"Your so boring Ced! I'm going with the Slytherin hottie Shanna Queendie"

"Well I'm going with the Gryffindor girl, Matilda Miggs…"

"Well I'M going with-" Zacharias said before being cut off by a loud BANG.

That was when they realized Christine had left, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Boy, look at _that _attitude…"

"If my sister did that to me I'd slap her…"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Apparently, her father is the Minister of Education, and they inherited a large amount of gold from her grandfather who recently passed away…"

"How do you know?"

"My mother is a healer. When her grandfather was on his deathbed, she overheard him willing all his assets to her father!"

**boring border, please ignore**

Christine headed back to the old book store down the street and buried herself in an interesting book on famous wizards and witches throughout the ages. Although she appeared to be extremely absorbed in the contents of the book, she kept replaying the conversation the group of boys had. She tried pushing away the thoughts of a "lonely Christmas" to the back of her mind, trying hard not to think about the wonderful times she had with her parents on Christmas night. She began to cry softly, bringing her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle her sobs. Her tears dripped all over the crisp, yellow pages of the books, causing the pictures of the famous wizard Merlock duck for cover.

She grit her teeth in anger as she replayed the gossips about her in her mind over and over again…

_Hey its her! Shes that girl with no date!_

_Apparently shes not going!_

_Yeah…won't want anything to be spoiled by her…_

_I heard that was too proud to accept any invitations…_

_Shes not THAT pretty…_

She then thought to herself : I must not let these bitches triumph over the fact that I am not going. In fact, I WILL go, I shall go. No one can recognize me under my mask anyway, they will never know. 

Realizing how late she was, she scrambled up and wiped her tears away after placing the book back on the shelf, knowing that she had already missed the feast. It was fine by her. All she needed was the dancing, all she needed was to take every body's breath away, all she needed was to leave that night, making people wonder aloud who that beautiful girl under that mask was…

She made it in time back up to Hogwarts as Filch had already begun closing the large iron gates. Briskly walking back to her common room (which was deserted), she pulled out the half opened box from under her bed, in which the magnificent dress lay. She put it on with great care, along with wearing matching pink diamond earrings and a tennis bracelet. She wore the beautiful heart shaped necklace and played with it, entwining it on her index finger. Recognizing everything she wore as her mother's, she was overwhelmed with emotion as she stood, looking at herself in the mirror. In place of her body and face, she saw her mother looking back at her, smiling.

She reached out and touched the cold reflection, only to notice in the mirror that it was a half past eight, an hour after the Masquerade started. Grabbing her mask, she lifted her skirts and quickly ran to the Great Hall where the celebrations took place. Before entering, she made sure her mask was well secured on her face. She pushed open the doors and saw many people dancing merrily to a brisk rhythmic song, played by an orchestra of instruments which were bewitched to play by themselves. Smiling in amazement at such wonderful spellwork, she completely forgot that she was standing infront over four hundred students, who had their gazes fixated on her. She gingerly withdrew her gaze from the instruments and gingerly walked in, aware that many familiar voices began to whisper.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice behind a mask, adorned by sea green sequins.

She recognized this voice by the third year, Draco Malfoy. She quickly accepted, feeling extremely embarrassed at so many people staring at her. Though she felt odd dancing with a boy a year younger than her, she allowed herself to be steered by him. _Anything which can get these people off my back_, she thought to herself.

_But wasn't this what you wanted? Revenge…_ a soft voice at the back of her head told her.

Ignoring it, she carried on dancing.

"So, who are you?" inquired Malfoy after dancing for a period of time.

Putting on her angelic voice (which she seldom used) so that he would not recognized her, she said, " It doesn't matter who I am,"

"Well it does to-!" he said, in a demanding tone, only to be interrupted by a familiar tall boy, who tapped Malfoy on his shoulder, signaling that he wanted to dance with her by gentlemanly putting his hand forward.

Hissing in anger, Malfoy stormed away, in sought for his two cronies :Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thank you kind sir," she said, using the same voice as she used on Malfoy.

The boy did not reply, but instead danced with her with an unusual grace. She found it odd, but carried on dancing with him. Their eyes locked, grey on brown. She found this surprisingly familiar…too familiar… Though many people were dancing too, their eyes were locked on Christine, wondering who that girl behind that beautiful mask was. Once their eyes were locked, it was like as if they were glued together. Not able to look away from those charming grey eyes, she allowed him to steer her over the dance floor. When the song ended, she began to draw away, curtseying like the other girls in the room. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, before drawing away too…

Through out the night, she was asked by different boys to dance, but not the same one who had the entrancing grey eyes. Lord help her she was falling for the boy behind that mask. Despite dancing with many boys whose voices she recognized as handsome and confident seventh, sixth, or fifth years, she could not stop thinking about that boy behind that pale and ordinary mask.

Whenever someone asked her who she was, she would give the same answer, "It doesn't matter who I am…" , which either shut the boys who were romantics up, or kept the talkative and irritating ones asking her who she was. (she dumped those she found annoying even before the song ended).

Leaving before the last dance over, she disappointed many guys who had tried so hard to get her attention. Much to her annoyance, many boys and (ravenclaw) girls had followed her, determined to see what house she was from, so while they were still a good distance away from her, she broke into a sprint, running all the way back up to the Gryffindor common room. She stripped off her dress, thurst it back under the bed, and quickly washed up. She didn't expect so much attention turned on her that night. She changed into her usual shorts and shirt, throwing on a jacket due to the cold weather, and lay in bed, reading a book on Herbology. That night before she slept, she just could not stop thinking about that boy behind that mask…

**Hey wassup people? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers….but im partly in the wrong…as a writer…I should be more open to suggestions…rude, direct, or honest. ((: that's all for now…but please review**


	8. Debate

Chapter 9 :

Authors note: I slept at two am the previous night, woke up at seven for my debate training which lasted ten solid hours, and came home at seven. I am down with a flu and an unmistakable flu. I cant prep for my next motion and yet I'm the 2nd speaker. I have a splitting headache, and the guys at the debate center are KILLING me. Especially the bimbo's who are flirting. I am in for another ten hours of training tomorrow. On top of that I have get my tuition homework done. I am fricking busy trying to prepare TWELVE speeches by Saturday. So pardon my late updates and have some pity on this soon-to-be extinct debater. OK BACK TO BUSINESS.

She was dancing with the grey eyed boy, entranced by his eyes, she did not notice everyone pointing and staring. She soon asked who he was, curious to know who this mysterious person was. Not receiving a single answer, she stopped dancing and reached out her hand to his mask… Prying the simple mask from his face, she expected to see a handsome face… But instead she saw the face of a cruel man…The man who had murdered her mother when she was twelve… Those lively grey eyes had turned from entrancing to cruel and empty eyes, devoid of any feelings. She stumbled back on her dress train, falling to the floor… Everything around her suddenly swirled into a haze which eventually formulated into her house front yard… She looked around at the man again, relieved to see that his attention was diverted to torturing a woman who was painfully writhing on the garden soil… Recognizing the woman as her mother, she reached out, shouting at the man, pleading for him to stop. She reached for her own wand, only to realize that it was not with her. Then the horrible screaming stopped. The woman was dead, then the man turned towards her with a look of hunger in his eyes…Pointing his wand at her… Screaming "CRUCIO"…

Christine screamed and jolted from her nightmare, panting. Her shirt was saturated in cold sweat and her face was streaked with tears.

"Wha' happened?" asked a drowsy Hermione.

"No…Nothing…Just a bad dream…Get back to sleep…" She said, stammering.

She stayed awake for the rest of the night, unable to sleep for the next two hours. The annoying ringing sound of her alarm clock rang in her ear after what seemed like one second. Her head was tormented by a terrible pain. It felt as if someone had whacked her on the head with a mallet. The noise made her headache worse. Annoyed, she slowly took her wand from her bedside table and lazily pointed it at the clock, causing it to blow into small bits. She fell asleep again, waking up later on at two in the afternoon.

She got up just in time for lunch, too drowsy to notice the rumours and gossips around her. She sat by herself and leaned her head into her hand as she picked at her lunch : Peas, mashed potatoes, and steak. She kept on thinking about the harrowing nightmare. Was that how her mother died? After all, her father never said how her mother died.

Tammy came running to her from the RAVENCLAW table, slapping her hard on the back, asking "Were you that mysterious girl in that pink dress last night?", looking Christine hard in her eyes.

"Ehh? No… I was at Hogsmead till' eight, then I went back to the common room and fell asleep early," . She said, her well planned lie coming into action.

"Huh? Then why are there eyebags under your eyes?" Tammy asked quizzically.

"Oh I had err…A restless sleep…" she said rather unconvincingly, causing Tammy to arch an eyebrow.

"So tell me more about this mysterious girl," Christine said exasperatedly, trying to divert Tammy's attention.

This had given Tammy the opportunity to launch into a full speech. To look polite, Christine looked at Tammy, pretending to drink in every detail of the dance.

"…_blah blah_…Largest turkey in my…_blah blah blah_….I went with Brook Mc_blah_…Ginny Weasly went with Seamus Finni_blah_…Cedric Diggory your arch neme_blah_ went with _blah_ Chang…_blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahbla…_and Cedric Diggory was the one who _blah-ed _with that mysterious girl…and Celestina _blah_-beck was here to sing last night…"

"WHAT!"

"I said, that Celestina Warbeck was here to sing last night. Too bad you missed it though…" Tammy said impatiently.

"No no! Back track! Cedric Diggory danced with WHO!"

"With that mysterious girl," Tammy said, before leaning in close to her ear, whispering "Many people suspect you. After all, that girl didn't seem to have a specific partner, and you don't have one. Cho Chang was fuming mad after Cedric danced with her…" she said.

"Oh damn…" Christine whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Erm, I have some er, work, to finish, at the library, see you!" she said, half shouting due to the shock Christine had received on hearing this piece of unexpected news.

While she ran out of the hall, Tammy shouted "BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS! WE DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK! Well…DO WE!" she asked, apparently confused.

Christine sprinted up the dormitory. She was about to get rid of the evidence lying under her bed (her dress) when she burst in, only to see Ginny standing alone, holding up the dress with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Err…Christine…What's this dress doing under your bed?"

"Its not mine! I have never seen it before!" Christina choked out.

"I was prodding around underneath your bed, I mean I saw a lot of shimmering stuff and I thought it was a nest of fairy eggs. I thought that was odd, I mean, fairy eggs can only be found in tree holes…So I reached in and I found this…" she said.

"Yeah that's been under my bed for ages!"

"But isn't this what _that _girl wore last night?"

"Huh? She might have stolen it from me," Christina said with a shrug.

"Oh well, I was just wondering anyways," Ginny said, handing Christine back her dress before leaving the dormitory.

After Ginny left, Christine sent back the dress, masks, and trinkets back to her father. She hated herself for dancing with Cedric Diggory AND not knowing it. Somehow, she hate and detest for Cedric increased by a hundred fold…

**boring border. Please ignore.**

She went to the library with an overdue book in hand after she sent the dress back. After returning the book and getting scolded by Madam Pince, she settled in a corner with yet _another_ book and started to feed her hungry appetite for knowledge.

"Err…You must be Christine…" asked a timid third year.

Christine looked up from her book and said "Yeah…What about?"

"Err….Ginny told me to look for you…You see, we have this debate club and for our next motion, we are kinda…erm…."

"Well get on with it!" Christine said, sounding impatient.

"We were wondering if you could take Melinda's place as second speaker!" the third year squeaked.

"Oh," Christine said casually, continuing to read the book.

After several awkward minutes, the third year gathered all her courage and asked "So do you mind, just once, to take her place? Ginny told me you were good at arguments, and besides, we, Gryffindor, are against Hufflepuff's strongest team in the club. So if you just join for this debate, we may have some hope to crush them…"

"Wait…Did you say Hufflepuff?"

"Yes, that Cedric guy is their First speaker. His team is sort of… Undefeatable…"

"I'm in!" Christine said quickly, wanting to crush his "Undefeatable" team to bits.

"Well, your group members, Ginny, who is the third speaker, and Wendy Crenshaw, the first speaker, are going to practice and sort out points later. They will teach you how to format your speech and group your points in the Gryffindor common room. Your Proposition by the way, so you are for the motion " This House Would (THW) Ban All Elf Enslavements". Good luck!" she said, before hurriedly disappearing out of sight.

Christine shelved her book and briskly walked back to common room. She saw Ginny and Wendy seated on the floor by the table and went over to join them. Ginny explained the motion and which side she would be on. After learning that she was on the side which wants to ban the elf enslavements, Ginny helped her plan and organize her substantives (the main points a speaker is speaking on), taught her how to write her speech, and helped to rebut potential points, while Wendy was scribbling her speech hurriedly on pieces of parchment.

"How come you don't have to write your speech?" asked Christine.

"I have done my pre-amble already, besides, the third speaker is mainly supposed to rebut everything the opposition team has said, and wrap up the case,"

"I never knew about this debating society. How long have you guys been around?"

"Oh you'll be surprised. There's even like a Gobstones club around here. Do you get stage fright easily?"

"Not really, why?" asked Christine.

"Well…You'll be speaking in front of thirty people, you know, the people who joined the club?"

On hearing this, Christine's stomach gave a flip.

Ginny saw Christine's expression and said "Don't worry too much. There's this trick, where you actually imagine yourself owning the floor and imagining no one is in the audience listening,"

"Oh…By the way…Who's the judge?"

"You mean the adjudicator? It's normally an experienced seventh or sixth year. Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"I am not worried," answered Christine softly.

The time came for them to debate. Ginny said that the location was on the third floor in a empty classroom. As they walked, they met their rival : the Hufflepuff team.

"Hey I heard you were debating in place of Melinda as the second!" said Cedric from afar before walking towards them.

"Let's go…Hurry…" Christine muttered to her team mates, tugging them towards the classroom.

Like other girls, Wendy fawned over Cedric (like no one's business), not wanting to go, she said "Yeah, but she's really great,"

_You haven't even heard me speak yet you nitwit,_ Christine thought.

"So err….Good luck then," Cedric said, grinning at Christine.

"I don't need luck to win," She said coolly, before walking ahead of Wendy.

They arrived at the classroom and prepared for the big debate. There were six seats in groups of three, facing opposite each other. The debating floor was in the middle of the platform, whereby the proposition sat on the left, and the opposition sat on the right. Christine took her seat next to Ginny, nervous and afraid that she might ruin the whole case. _I guess I shouldn't have been so cocky _she thought to herself.

"I call this house into order," drawled a boring sixth year student who was their ajudicator, "The motion is THW ban all elf enslavements, I call upon the Proposition's first speaker to open the case,"

There was much applause from the club as she took her stand at the floor, behind a table specially set up for speakers. Wendy went into a speech, introducing the topic of debate and defining the motion. She introduced what she and Christine would be speaking on, and launched into a full debate, including the overworking of the elves and the ill treatment, starting with their tattered clothes "of enslavement".

"Point mam'!" Cedric said in a loud voice, standing up.

"Yes sir?"

"But you have failed to realize that by taking away their right to work, you are also taking away their livelihood and thousands of years of tradition," Cedric said.

"The opposition team has not been listening to my speech at all ladies and gentlemen. I have said that because of the lack of education and the brainwash their "masters" and "mistresses" have put them through, making them think that they _are _supposed to help, making them think that they were_ born _to serve, making them _think_ that serving wizards and witches are their _livelihood_…Now back to my speech…"

Although Wendy answered well, Cedric's two other members, Zacharias Smith and Ernie Mcmillian smirked, triumphant over the fact that their team member scored extra points for a good Point Of Information, which made Christine force herself not to get up their and give them a slap on their face.

"Remember Christine, debate is all about a diplomatic argument. You must have _control_ andyou can only insult their speeches and _not _the speaker himself," Ginny said in an undertone.

"Wadever, they are going to _pay_," Christine said through gritted teeth.

"…and therefore this motion _must _and _will _stand, thank you"

BIG APPLAUSE (from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws)

Cedric came up, looking confident and launched into a full rebuttal of what Wendy had just spoken on. Saying that she had_ painted them a picture_ that elves wanted to be set free, saying that she had _been blind_ to such circumstances whereby elves were treated badly…saying that she had-

"POINT SIR!" Christine yelled, standing up with too much force.

"No thank you madam,"

Feeling pissed at being rejected, she began scribbling down her rebuttals on a separate piece of parchment with the help of Ginny, rephrasing all her vulgarities into polite accusations.

"The elves have enjoyed doing work and serving wizards and witches for over ten centuries and the wizards and witches have provided these elves with the pleasure of letting these elves work for them-"

"Point sir!" Christine said.

"Yes madam?"

"But sir…How can you say that being hit constantly by the wizards and witches who are their "masters" and "mistresses" is a form of pleasure?"

"How many cases of elves being ill treated and abused do you see in the Daily Prophet everyday?" he replied with a tone which implied that Christine was "stupid".

He wrapped up his speech in the next minute with a "…Go with the opposition team". They waited for another five minutes for the ajudicator to scribble down his scores before Christine was allowed to speak. She got up feeling nervous.

"You'll be fine!" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, try not to freak out," Wendy said.

She walked onto the debate floor and shot a nervous glance at her team mates who gave her thumbs up. She then looked at the Hufflepuff team whose members were all smirking at her (except for Cedric who had a worried look on his face). She looked at the audience and tried to open her mouth to speak.

"La……nd Gentlemen….theopposition….err….." Christine mumbled, plucking up all her courage, she then said in a loud and half confident voice "Ladies and Gentlemen. The opposition team has come up here today and audaciously fed us with "brilliant" stories that elves actually enjoy being hit, being physically abused by their masters and mistresses, _which_, is included in their daily life of "slaving" for their masters and mistresses,"

"Point mam'!" Zacharias Smith said, standing up.

"Your Point Of Information is not valid sir I suggest you sit down," (_POI's are generally not allowed during the first minute of the speech_) Christine said forcefully which caused Ginny and Wendy to smirk with pleasure.

Christine went on rebutting all of Cedric's points and claims which lasted two and a half minutes, before proceeding on to her substantives. She was POI-ed by Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian many times (but only accepted one which she answered well). She got so annoyed with him she asked him to-

"Stop barracking sir!" (something she learnt from Wendy)

-which caused Zacharias to be extremely mad and started scribbling furiously on his parchment. Looking supremely unconcerned, she carried on with her speech. When she came to an end to her substantives, she faltered, trying to think of something to end her speech. _Oh damn… Wendy ended hers as "this is why this motion must and will stand", maybe I should do the same. _

"This is why this motion must and should stand!" she faltered briefly before saying "thank you".

"You did pretty well for your first time, I remember how I threw up after my speech the first time I spoke," Wendy muttered while Ginny was furiously adding notes to her parchment full of rebuttals.

Zacharias spoke first, condemning what Christine spoke of and stated his points which were in total contradiction of hers. After Zacharias spoke, Ginny went up and summarized what her team members have spoken on, and rebutted on what Zacharias Smith had said. Ernie was the last to speak. He sounded over-confident and pompous (as always), presenting his rebuttals well.

"We're gonna die…We're gonna die…We're gonna die…" Wendy muttered over and over again.

"Will you shut up!" Ginny said in an angry voice.

"Why no-"

"I call the house into order," the boring sixth year drawled, " Results first or the debrief first?"

"RESULTS!" Christine shouted, forgetting herself.

Arching her eyebrows, the ajudicator said "Okay, I give the win today to the Hufflepuff team, who won by three points,"

**Ok I'd just like to let all of you know that I wrote this over like…I think three or four days. I'm seriously ill, I have a sore throat, and I dunno how im gonna debate this Saturday. And yes, I got the idea of this whole thing from my debate competition. I hope it was interesting, I'm not sure if debating is viewed as a boring thing for you guys. Oh well. Enjoy (: btw, im going to japan next week. So I will try to update once more. Toodles **


	9. Birthdays and Bitches

Chapter 10 :

Christine stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. _How could Hufflepuff win when we did so well. We did better. We could have easily won. The judge was bias! Its obvious she gave the win to Hufflepuff just cos we are from Gryffindor _Christine thought furiously. She had left right after the ajudicator announced the results, not even bothering about the debrief. _So what! I'm not even in the club. I'm just standing in for Melinda. Why bother!_

"Christine!" yelled someone.

She carried on walking, ignoring the person calling after her. He caught up only to be told by Christine-

"If you are here to mock go fly a kite!" Christine turned around and saw Cedric looking at her, stammering, she managed to shout, "Shove of Diggory!" before swinging herself around and walking quickly towards the library.

She felt him gripping her right arm firmly.

"Get lost Diggory I have no time for petty accusations!" she said exasperatedly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on doing well for your first time,"

"Whatever," she snapped before wrenching her arm from his grip and heading off to the library.

**BORING BORDER. BLABLABLAABLABLALBLLBABLABLALBALB.**

She woke up the next day with this weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. A small voice in her head told her she was forgetting a very important occasion. She got up and flipped open her organizer lazily.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU….HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHRISTI-"**

"Oh shit!" she said, immediately slamming the book shut. She looked at her calendar which was hanging off her bed post. 27th December. It was her _birthday._

Ever since her mother died, her birthdays became quiet occasions whereby most of the time, her father was too busy to come home to celebrate with her. There was never a cake, there was never a celebration. Just an expensive gift from her father. A gift which most bimbo's would have appreciated. She just accepted these gifts without any expressing any emotions, but thanked her father formally for buying it for her. She never specifically wanted something.'

She walked into the Great Hall for her breakfast and settled down by Michelle MacFayda. Just when she started to pour milk into her glass, an owl with a small package wrapped in bright red wrapping paper flew into the hall, attracting the attention of all the students who began pointing at it. To Christine's dismay, it swooped down to her and dropped the package into her lap. _Just what I need. More attention_ she thought. When everyone had stopped pointing and staring, she opened the letter attached to the package.

_Dear Cousin Christine,_

_My mum ( aunt Rose) told me about your birthday last week, so I took the liberty of buying you a present to cheer you up for celebrating your birthday away from you family and friends. (: God Bless,_

_Love Cousin Hannah._

Christine opened the package without any sign of enthusiasm. Inside was a silver bracelet with letter charms, spelling C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-E. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful bracelet. After all, silver _was _her favourite colour. She put on the braclet and carried on with her breakfast, pouring some oats into her bowl. Then another two or three owls appeared, flying towards her, and dropping the packages onto her lap. _Why can't anyone understand I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY_! She thought to herself as more owls appeared, dropping yet another five packages on her lap, including one wrapped in a horribly violent purple wrapper. _Must be dad…_she thought.

"Evanesco," she muttered, vanishing all the packages.

She was about to walk back to the common room when…

"Christine!"

"Huh? DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she asked, half angry at not being informed that he was coming, and half shocked at him for screaming her name so loudly.

"It's your birthday and on top of my gift, the one wrapped in purple by the way, I brought someone along! She's gonna study here for about a month. She wants a new environment. If she doesn't like it here, I guess she will transfer out!" he said excitedly.

"Who is "she"?" she asked quizzically.

Just then, an extremely bimbotic girl appeared out of nowhere.

" This place is seriously, and definetly, _like_, ancient Christy-Lynn! How can you stand living here?" the bimbotic girl said.

"My name…is **not**…Christy-Lynn…Thank you very much…Christy-Ann…" Christine said through gritted teeth, addressing the other girl.

Christy-Ann, in short, Ann, was Christine's arch enemy. Christine hated her the most. The Ravenclaws were no match to this skank when it came to who was the bitchiest. Ann was Christine's nightmare, she was Christine's most hated person, she was a spoiled and stuck up brat, she had all the things any girl like _her_ would want, and she was Christine's neighbour. Although she was no match for Christine when it came to natural beauty and intellect, as many boys fell for her as they did for Christine. She was dressed from head to toe in designer rags. Things like Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Prada, and Roger Debuis (wizard style) could be found on her. Taking off her Chanel sunglasses, she looked at Christine from head to toe. She arched her eyebrows at her plain fashion sense and walked a few steps forward, dragging her Armani trunk along with her, examining the wall material and the interior of the great hall.

"_Dad…No…!" _Chirstine mouthed.

"Oh nonsense. You two have been best of friends since the age of five," he said, obviously oblivious of the fact that they both fell out the previous year.

"_You don't understand, I hate her. Get her out of here, get her away, get her far away," _She mouthed back.

"There's nothing I can do darling, her parents want her to be in a public school. They feel that she's too spoilt and needs to be…exposed, I'm sorry," he said, kissing her on her forehead, "I will be leaving now. Bring her to Professor Dumbledore's office and take good care of Ann," giving her another kiss and a hug, he left.

"Thanks for the present dad, love you," she answered, watching her father smile at her once more and walk out of the large entrance doors.

"Christine darling…" Ann said superficially, smirking with much pleasure and delight, "Get my suitcase up to whatever room I will be staying in tonight,"

"Carry your own suitcase, your supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore now. Good bye," Christine said savagely, completely ignoring her father's previous instructions to bring her there.

_There will be much trouble, gossiping, and bitching with her around…_ Christine thought, _might as well get the upper hand by leaving her stranded. _She laughed cruelly to herself and left her standing there as she walked back to her common room. She heard the scraping of a trunk against the granite floor.

"Christine! You cant LEEAVEE me here! Your father said that you had to BRRRIIINGGG me to Professor Dumbledore's OFFICCCEEEE!" Ann screeched.

Christine stopped in her tracks. She turned around, shooting a look of disgust and hate at Ann before grabbing her savagely by the collar of her shirt, dragging her towards the professor's office.

"oww! Owww….! OWWWW…..! YOUR HURTING ME YOU BITCH!" Ann screamed.

Christine looked around at her, fxing her with a cold and annoyed stare. If looks could kill, Ann would have been a in a dead and crumpled heap a long long time ago…

"Carry my trunk! I'm so gonna break a nail with all this dragging," Ann said in her usual bimbotic manner.

"HAVE YOU EVER….EVER IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE…HEARD OF A **_WAND?_**" Christine burst out, losing her temper and started to wave her's infront of Ann's face.

"Ohhh….." Ann said, before drawing her own, "Locomotor Trunk," she commanded, causing the trunk to levitate off the floor.

Christine stormed all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office, trying to ignore Ann's bitchy comments on her plain dressing and drab hair do. She came to a stop at the statue of an eagle and started to grin in the most vicious manner.

"Well…This is it," Christine said, still grinning.

"What? Where is it?" Ann snapped.

"It's this eagle statue thing. Neither you nor I have the password,"

"What!"

Christine shrugged and added before going off " Well, you can wait here 'till he decides to appear," still grinning.

Just then, the eagle statue spirelled up slowing, revealing a staircase to a room.

"Enter, Miss Hawkins," said a wise voice which was obviously Professor Dumbledore's.

Christine blinked and turned away. She practically spent the whole afternoon sitting on the cold stone bench, thinking of more vicious ways of getting back at Ann… At dinner, Christine found that Ann had found her place amongst the Slytherins.

"…well that old bat had me try on this old ratty hat with NO sign of a decent designer tag which clashed totally with my outfit. It told me that I belonged in Slytherin, cos' I was witty and sly and cunning…He didn't mention anything about brains though I have loads of them…" Ann boasted to a large group of fawning boys and interested girls from Slytherin.

With that comment, Christine choked hard on her beef stew, coughing with more force than she should have used to stress the fact to the brainless Slytherin that Ann was infact, like them, BRAINLESS. As she remembered, Ann had failed all her tests their private tutor had set them. She continued eavesdropping on Ann who was boasting that she shared a private tutor with her neighbour (namely, Christine, who was not mentioned once), that her family owned a huge manor overlooking the sea, that her father had inherited a large amount of gold from her grandfather, that her father worked as a famous healer in St. Mungos, bringing back tons of gold for the family, etc etc. Unable to listen anymore, Christine ditched her stew and walked out of the hall.

She bumped into Cedric Diggory on her way out, accidentally hitting him hard in his chin, injuring her head. Tears welled in her eyes as she rubbed her head which collided into his nose and felt a large bump rising. She saw blood coming out from his nose which he covered, trying to stem the flow of blood. She immediately took action. Prying his hand gently (yet with no feeling expressed) from his face, she pointed her wand at his nose.

"What are you going to do?" he asked uncertainly.

"Episkey" she said.

His nose had immediately stopped bleeding. She quickly siphoned the blood of his face with the use of her wand and stood up, heading for the quickest way out.

"Hey thanks…!" he said, catching her arm before she could take off.

"Whatever," she replied, trying to sound cold instead of overwhelmed.

_What the hell? Overwhelmed? Get a grip of yourself Christine _she told herself.

"Hey you err…" he said uncertainly.

"What?" she said impatiently.

"Do you want-"

"CHRISTINE….!" A shrill voice screeched.

She turned around and felt her cheeks burn with the heat of a thousand suns. She saw the bimbo strutting like a peacock towards her, oblivious to Cedric.

"Wha-" Christine started.

"I need you to collect my new transfiguration book from the bookstore in Hogsme…" Ann stopped and looked at Cedric. "My my my…" she whispered. Casting a malicious look at Christine, she said to Cedric " HI! My name is Christy-Ann Hawkins, Slytherin, pleasure to meet you, and you are…?" in the most innocent and sweet voice ever heard on the planet of earth.

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Hufflepuff," he said, smiling warmly at his new-found friend.

Totally ignoring Christine, she carried on, " I'm new here, I just arrived today. Still trying to figure my way around this massive place," she said, adding a laugh to the back of her sentence.

"Well, err, if you need any help, Ann, you are most welcome to ask me," he said, still smiling.

"That would be splendid! I see you have met my neighbour Christine?"

"We are not neighbours," Christine added ever so softly that only she could hear herself.

On seeing the look of detest pasted on Christine's face, she ploughed on, "I see she still hasn't got over the fact that her crush betrayed her last her and chose me over her," she added, smiling in the most pretentious, most fake and understanding manner, "Don't worry, you'll get over it," she added, slapping Christine on the back in a friendly manner, smirking. Just that she didn't actually slap Christine on her back in a friendly manner. She slapped Christine hard, arching her fingers slightly so that her claws would sink into Christine's back.

Christined stiffened and walked away, purposefully treading **hard  **over Ann's foot, leaving Cedric staring after her, only to be brought back into a conversation with Ann…

**Hey people! I guess this chapter is rather interesting isn't it? Its just the beginning. Hehehehehe. And I know Ann doesn't really seem like a bitch now, but she WILL. Her evil will flourish and get Christine so mad for trying to steal Cedric and and and and and and…oh well. I guess I said too much (: well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. When Awkward Situations Call

Chapter 10: (sorry people my chapter numberings are all crapped up)

"_Psssttt!"_ Wendy whispered at Christine.

"What?" she snapped, not taking her eyes off her Potions textbook.

"_He's LOOOOOKING……"_

"Who the hell?"

"_Cedric! Cedric Diggory!" _

"Whatever Wendy, go eat some more toast or something.

"_No no look! See? HE'S LOOKING AGAIN!"_

"Who's looking at who?" Ginny asked, joining into the conversation.

"_Cedric at Christine,"_

"Oh yeah man…Oh no he looked away now…He's talking to his friends now…" Ginny tsk-ed very loudly and said accusingly to Wendy "If you weren't so loud about it he- oh my word…" she whispered, "Christine, he was actually looking at you…"

This time, Christine looked up and peered over her thick book. On seeing her looking at him, he immediately looked away and started to talk to his friend. She shrugged and ignored Ginny and Wendy's squeals of excitement throughout breakfast. On finishing her breakfast, she decided to head down to the toilet to freshen up. After relieving herself, she proceeded to unlock the cubicle door and go out until…

"-I mean, Christine's a bitch and all, don't you think? As I remember, ever since her mom died, she was all stuck up, not talking to anyone. And she stole my boyfriend before she came to this horrible place. That's why I taught her a lesson not to mess with me,"

Christine immediately closed the door as softly as she could. Trying to get a better view of who it was, she pointed her wand to the floor and muttered a simple spell and hovered a few feet higher in the air, so that she was able to see over the door. It was Ann and her four Slytherin Cronies.

"What did you do Ann?" breathed Ann's newfound army of skanks.

"Well, there was this rumour going around that she actually liked this guy living across the street. So well, she was talking to him one day, I just went up to him and… kinda… Kissed him…(_gasp and squeals of excitement from girls)_ Oh it wasn't that exciting or bad, I mean, she has rather bad taste, so anyway after that incident, I took a shower and my hair turned bright pink. It was so obvious she did it. She isn't exactly the _losing _type, but before I could get my vengence, she was off in Hogwarts. Boo hoo. How sad. So this week, I am going to get my revenge. Any suggestions?"

"Oooh yeah!" Pansy Parkinson started, "You could slip worms into her bag,"

"Or dye her hair neon green!"

"Or rip her books up! After all, all she does is study!"

"You could try stealing someone from her, I mean, there are rumours that that mysterious pink person was her,"

"Oh…So she actually _does_ like Mister Diggory…" Ann said maliciously, "Well, I kinda do like him too,"

"But we can't take chance, I mean, we don't even know if she actually attended that dance,"

"Yes, but I have taken a fancy for Mr Diggory. So even if she _doesn't _like him, its my gain," laughing cruelly, the girls left the bathroom.

On feeling that it was safe to come out, Christine unlocked the door, washed her hands, and walked out of the bathroom. _I can't handle this by myself. I need some people on my side too. I'll go tell Ginny and Wendy._

She explained the whole situation over the remaining five to ten minutes of breakfast to Ginny and Wendy (adding that she didn't love Cedric).

"You must check your shampoo or conditioner bottle from now onwards before you bathe everytime,"

"And beware that bunch of girls,"

"Never leave your bag open-"

"And never leave your belongings unattended too," came Ginny and Wendy together, making sure that Christine was extremely cautious against the Slytherin girls.

BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.

That evening when Christine was about to splash on soap onto her hair, she suddenly heard Ginny's voice ringing in her ears, telling her to check her bottles of shampoo and soap. She opened her bottle and saw that her shampoo had turned from baby pink to a vivid and a horrible neon green. Christine smirked and changed it back to normal in a single flick of her wand. She decided there and then, that she had to retaliate.

She appeared the next morning, with her hair still the colour of hazel, for breakfast, causing shocked expressions and stunned looks to appear on the Slyherin's face (especially Ann's). Noticing that Ann still cared for her "beautiful flaxen hair" more than anything in this world, Christine immediately worked out a plan to her advantage.

That evening before dinner, Christine purposefully crashed into Ann, spilling all their contents of their bags on the floor. Christine smirked and ignored the bitchy comments made by Ann. She then caught sight of Ann's beloved hairbrush, and thus, her wonderful plan coming into effect.

She quietly pointed her wand at the brush and jinxed it before gathering all her stuff and walking into the great hall.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny.

"Wait and see…." Christine replied maliciously.

Ann settled down at the Slytherin table. On catching sight of the two Gryffindor girls looking at her, she rolled her eyes and made the "M" sign with her hands, mouthing the word "Moron" at them. She then took out her hairbrush and immediately began to brush her beautiful hair. She combed…and she combed….and she combed…. But instead of smoothening out her hair even more, her hair began to entangle, knotting the strands together creating snares and dead knots in her golden hair. The sound of Ann's horrified shriek gave Christine the feeling of utter joy. Ann cast a look of pure exasperation and hatred at Christine who tried to smoothen her cruel laughter with the look of pure innocence, but to no avail.

"YOU….YOU DID THIS….! I WILL GET YOU CHRISTINE LIN! I WILL, GET MY REVENGE!" Ann shrieked, before storming out of the hall with her usual Slytherin cronies at her heel.

Christine smirked with pleasure, drinking in the moments of satisfaction and victory. _It isn't my fault, _she thought, _she started it._ Christine thought she sounded like some childish idiot so she stopped.

**Boring border please ignore.**

Later on that week, Sirius Black made his attack on the Gryffindor tower, causing much despair in school. That night, all students from the four houses gathered in the great hall in their pyjamas. Some of the younger ones had carried stuffed toys, appearing horrified and shocked, whereas the some of the older ones either had story books, novels, or textbooks in their hands (like Christine).

Professor Dumbledore assured the school of their safety, waved aside the four extremely long tables, and conjured over six hundred purple squashy sleeping bags, telling the school that they would be spending a night at the Great Hall.

"What? Haven't you seen a person in shorts before?" Christine snapped at a group of Ravenclaw boys who walked pass.

"Yeah we have, but non with legs as hot as yours!" remarked Jacob Pearson.

Christine reached for her wand, wanting to jinx them, only to be stopped by Ginny, who said "Forget it, grab a sleeping bag, all the good places are almost gone,"

Scowling, Christine grabbed the violent purple-

"Thing,"

-and dragged it off (with her heavy Transfiguration book) in the other direction. To her annoyance, Ginny _was_ right. In fact, almost all the places in the Great Hall were taken up. Except for one small area, only permitting one person to lie down.

Dropping her sleeping bag with a loud "TSH" sound, she flopped into her sleeping bag only to find that she was next to Cedric Diggory.

"Oh great…More fun," she murmured.

"What? Oh…Hello," Cedric said, turning around.

Ignoring him, she turned around and glanced about the hall. Many people were still up and talking in loud voices.

"LIGHTS OUT!" barked a Professor Mcgonagoll.

Christine didn't mind, Christine didn't _care. _ She went into the sleeping bag, whispered "Lumos", and began reading. She couldn't sleep. She _wasn't even sleepy._

"Oi!" Cedric said, drawing back the covers.

"Put the light out freak!" someone said in an angry voice nearby.

"What now! Wanna put me in detention? _I don't care,"_ Christine said.

"Your not supposed to be reading,"

"Fine!" she snapped, slamming the book shut and facing her back at him. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable hard granite floor.

_Christy's POV:_

It's so warm…So comfortable…Christine thought as she woke up the next morning with her eyes still closed. Her fingers closed on something silky, entwining it. Wow…Never knew it was so soft…Mum's hand is around me again… Hang on, Mum's dead, how can she… 

_Cedric's POV:_

_It's so comfortable…Mmmm…Hope I don't ever have to wake up…_ Cedric thought_. What's that sweet smell? Smells of Strawberries and Cream…ehh… Who's hand is this? Who is on me?_

Many people were wolfwhistling by the time either of Cedric or Christine decided to open their sleepy eyes.

"Nice one!" yelled a boy with utter appreciation of Cedric's "ability" to get Christine. "get" her.

"Blooddy !" shrieked Ann and a few other girls.

"What the hell!" Christine screamed, pulling her fingers out of Cedric's sandy brown hair, jumping up while Cedric sat up instantly and stood up at the speed of lightning.

On realizing that she was actually in the arms of Cedric, her stomach gave her a very queer sensation, one which wasn't negative of any sort…

**Hey people! I just came back form my holiday which involved a lot of snow and skiing. I just came back from the frigging airport at 2am in the morning and im still up UPDATING. I don't know if I should carry on with my next two chapters now cos im really tired but great news. On the plane I got so bored watching the same movies over and over again, I got my note book out, drafted and planned for the next two chapters. ((: let us all celebrate by putting many fullstops in our reviews like so….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	11. Catfights and Startovers

_Chapter 11 :_

"I get the point Wendy now will you please SHUT UP!" snapped Christine that morning at breakfast, trying to ignore the whispers and fingers pointing in her direction.

Wendy and Ginny were practically rhapsodizing the whole affair to her that morning again and again.

"Your head was kinda like, tucked under his chin and his hand was around your waist. His hair was sort of…Entwined in your fingers and your hands were around his torso and you guys had some sort of peaceful expression on your faces," Hermione muttered in a low voice across the table.

Ignoring them, she quickly ate her toast, downed a cup of milk, swung her bag over her shoulder, and stormed out of the hall, looking extremely angry. As it was a lovely cool Saturday, she took her books down to the lake under the magnificent mahogany tree, spread them on the lush green grass, and began to study and revise. She attempted a complex charm, set by Professor Flitwick for homework which involved conjuring a pufferfish.

Pointing her wand at the dark murky water, she followed the instructions of the book.

1. Focus object/living thing in your mind and concentrate on it for a minute or so (depending on your magical abilities)

2. Point wand at desired place, imagining the object/living thing in the place or area of desire.

_3. Flick wand upwards and say "Oppugno" firmly. (_ehh…people, I don't like making up spells so I just took one from the sixth book although it isn't really meant for this "pufferfish" purpose. Please try to understand. Thanks :D )

Christine frowned in concentration, following the directions of the book. She flicked her wand upwards and said the spell, only to find that no pufferfish was conjured. Instead, she found a brown balloon with grey needles sticking out of it. Tightening her grip on her wand, she repeated the process, only to find that thick, stubby needle-like objects appeared in the water which floated downwards to the base of the lake.

Repeating the spell again and again but to no avail, at her sixth attempt she got up trembling with anger and frustration, she yelled "OPPUGNO!". Instead of the spell working, the wand shot an invisible force into the water which sent the dirty water shooting in her direction, soaking her to the bone. Taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, she decided to have one more go.

(Still sopping wet)she said the spell with much force, concentrating to a point where her head hurt. She finally saw some results after a few seconds, seeing a pufferfish materialize in the murky water. Then she suddenly saw Cedric's(who was standing next to her) reflection in the water. Shocked and half startled, she lost her concentration. Her pufferfish deflated and turned into a brown tinted glass.

Turning towards him, angry and determined to vent all her anger on him, she yelled "OI! I HAD THAT COMING ON UNTIL YOU CAME! BE A GENTLEMAN AND LEAVE.ME.ALONE! YOU-"

"Silencio!"

Christine opened her mouth, determined to scream louder at him, only to find her voice gone. Looking incredulously, she mouthed (in a screaming sort of way) to Cedric to lift the charm off her. Instead of doing so, he placed a firm hand over her mouth, saying :

"I will only lift the Charm off you until you have heard whatever I have to say," he said in a very much controlled voice, "What happened this morning was a total accident, I had no intentions nor designs on you," On seeing Christine's startled look, he pressed on " But it would really help, if you were nicer to…well, me. I haven't done anything to offend you, your always in such a bad mood and you tend to always vent it on me,"

Christine looked scandalized and pointed it at her throat, screaming the counter-spell in her mind, trying to lift the charm but to no avail. She pushed Cedric hard and indicated that if he didn't lift the Charms she'd claw him. Cedric refused, asking her to listen to him. Refusing to do so, she drew a parchment from her bag, pointed her wand at it causing the words "PRETTY BOY FREAK" to appear in black ink across the parchment. She stuck in forcefully on his head, gathered her books and headed back to her dormitory.

She found Hermione later and signaled to her to lift the Charm. When she got her voice back, pondered on Cedric's words for a long time…Thinking about the possibilities if she started to be nice towards everybody…Including him…

BORING.BORING.BORING.

She walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night, ignoring Cedric to the fullest extent, ate a quick meal, with his words still ringing in her head. After dinner, she made a quick exit, ignoring Ann's venomous ways of getting at her (eg, spreading vicious rumours and gossiping about her). When Christine walked pass Ann outside the hall, Ann pointed her wand at Christine's feet, causing a jelly like substance to spurt out, causing Christine to fall, slamming her arm on the table. A loud roar of laughter erupted from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table in the Great Hall where the commotion was perfectly visable, as she scrambled to get up, only to slip and fall again. The commotion was spotted by the prefects and Ginny who quickly rushed forward to help. On standing up, Christine looked at Ann with a crazed look glazed in her eyes.

"Looks like you were too thick to succeed in a slipping hex! Instead you used ordinary goo, well, let me TEACH YOU !" Christine shouted at Ann (who was standing up, laughing at her ), pointing her wand at her and hexing her.

Although Ann slipped and fell hard on her back but recovered quickly, standing up with much difficulty. Both wands were drawn and were pointing at each other. A large crowd of students gathered around them chanting the word "catfight". Hate was the only emotion both Ann and Christine felt for each other at that moment.

"Expelliarmus!" Ann screamed.

"PROTEGO" Christine yelled, whose spell had caused Ann to double over and hold her side in pain.

Ann recovered quickly, but instead of sending another spell at Christine, she flung her wand down and lunged at Christine. Both girls were on the floor, trying to claw/punch/slap each other. Prefects rushed forward to restrain them, pulling them apart with much difficulty.

Cedric and Amanda Denzles restrained Christine (who was sporting a bloody lip and a cut neck) by her shoulders while two other prefects restrained Ann (who had red, bloody streaks down her neck and a bruise on her face).

The teachers rushed to the scene giving Christine and Ann five detentions apiece and a hundred points off each house.

"Mister Diggory, you are to escort Miss Lin back to her dormitory, and Miss Denzles Miss Hawkins," Professor Mcgonagoll said in an angry tone, "I will be writing to your families tonight, and I want both of you to keep OUT of trouble, you hear me Miss Lin?" she said, signaling to Christine whose chest was heaving and had a look at hate pasted on her face.

Casting another disgusted look at Ann, she headed back to her dormitory with Cedric by her. The awkward silence passed between Cedric and her. Not being able to stand it anymore, she blurted out-

"I… I was thinking about what you said this afternoon…And I did a lot of self-examination…" she choked out, swallowing her pride, "I thought…Maybe I could try being nicer…" she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well…If it helps, maybe we can start over," he said, giving a warm smile, he held out a hand and said "Hi, Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff,"

She attempted a small smile, saying uncertainly,"Hello…Christine Lin Zhao Ling…Gryffindor…Pleasure to meet you,"

"So is it Christine or Zhao Ling?" Cedric said, grinning.

**Hey you all, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I may delete it cos I have other great ideas too. Please tell me if…**

**1 . The story is moving too quickly, with Christine starting to like Cedric**

**2 . My attempt to make Christine not so Mary-Sue'ish is successful (by giving her difficulty with her Charms Homework)**

**And under the reccomendation of one of the reviewers…Jin sumthing…I took that harry potter litmus test thing for mary sues. And I got 18 while a REAL mary-sue would have gotten 84?**

**And Christine will open all her birthday gifts in the next chapter. If she doesn't, please remind me. Hhahahah. **


	12. Purposes in Life

_Chapter I don't know what:_

She lounged on the stone bench which faced the quidditch pitch, lying on the hard, cold stone with a leg up reading a book. She idly twiddled with her wand with her left hand, causing it to emit silver and pink sparks causing the grass to smoke ever so slightly. She whispered the words in the textbook to herself, trying to cram whatever information it had into her mind. She tried out different spells here and there, only to succeed in a few.

She saw a pair of feet on the ground next to her. Instinctively, she immediately sat up and pointed her wand at that person's throat, thinking that he/she was Ann.

"Oh…It's you…" she said falteringly before lying back down with her leg on the bench.

"You know you shouldn't do that…You're dirtying the bench…" he said appraisingly.

_He actually thinks, that I really want to befriend him? Oh please, I just did it to get him off my back, don't tell me this is backfiring…_ Christine thought.

"Doesn't mean I agreed to be _nicer_ to you Diggory, doesn't mean I have to abide by school rules," she said savagely, not taking her eyes off the book

"Yeah well, budge over," he said and Christine shifted her legs allowing him a space on the bench (eyes still not off the book).

"Why aren't you at Hogsmead anyway?" she said, trying her very, _very_ best to sound friendly.

He could obviously tell that she was making an effort by the way he raised his eyebrows, "I was on my way with my friends, but I saw you sitting, (Christine raised her eyebrows), well,_ lying _on the bench and so I decided…"

Christine shifted uncomfortably, deciding that her plan really _did_ backfire.

"Well, I don't want to be a hindrance to you. You can go if you want to," she said, trying very hard to focus her eyes on the text written in the book.

He kept quiet, looking in the distance and admiring the scenery. Her eyes were focused on the same spot on the page since Cedric came.

Not being able to take the suspence nor loud silence any longer, she stood up exasperatedly, saying " I'm going to the library to study," hesitating, she said "Enjoy yourself at Hogsmead," before walking away.

"Wait!"

Turning around, she saw Cedric standing up.

"Why don't you come to Hogsmead with me,"

"Uhh…Uhh….Ummm…I….I guess I'm… I'm free…" she said stuttering.

"Great!" he said brightly, pulling her off towards the entrance where students were rushing out of the castle like a stampede of rhinoceros'.

Her stomach gave a lurch. This was her first time going to Hogsmead with someone. Little did she know it was going to be with _him. _Pink is a nice colour.

The walk to Hogsmead was a stuffy one. Cedric made flings at trying to get her to chat with him, but she answered in monotone answers like "yes" or "no" or "I don't know". Christine folded her arms across her chest and looked extremely grumpy. After awhile, Cedric gave up.

They walked around Hogsmead without any fixed destination.

"Ooh, how quaint," Christine said, walking into a shop selling old records, radios, and gramaphones complete with those large flat round discs, without asking Cedric if he wanted to.

She pushed the door open and took a look around. Different sorts of music played around the shop, all either noisy, soothing, relaxing, hip-hop, classical, what have you.

"Feel free to try anything out young lady, don't break anything though," a kind old man (who was the shop keeper) said, "Your boyfriend doesn't seem too interested though, he can sit over there," he said, indicating to several seats.

"He's not my boyfriend," came the immediate, cliché answer.

Cedric didn't sit down, but followed her around the shop. Picking up a disc entitled "Missy Elliot", she placed it in a gramaphone and pressed the play button…

People, gangstas, and pimps and people  
Smokin that deeper reefer  
Up in the club wit speakers-

The loud music blared directly at Cedric, who's height permitted him to stand directly infront of the speaker.

She hit the stop button quickly and said "Oops,"

Without saying sorry, she carried on browsing the shop, playing music here and there. After examining the whole shop, they thanked the kind old man and walked out. They then proceeded to the crowded Three Broomsticks to get a drink. On settling down, they each bought a bottle of butterbeer.

"So err…Nice day isn't it?" Cedric said, determined to get some conversation going.

"Uh huh… So I heard you and Chang are going out?" she blurted.

"Well…" he said, with the tone saying I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it, but after seeing her look at him, he carried on " She wanted to start the relationship…"

"So why aren't you with her now?"

"She- well, she has her own friends, she doesn't need me all the time-" he said, only to be interrupted by…

"HEY! Cedric!" Cho chang said, appearing out of nowhere, walking towards him.

She gave him a warm hug and after several seconds, she noticed Christine sitting there…

"What is she doing with you?" she whispered to Cedric.

"Can you give us a minute? I'll catch up with you outside," he said.

"Whatever," Christine said before walking out of the shop.

After several minutes, she heard shouting coming from the shop. The door swung open and Cho Chang stormed out. Cedric followed after her, (to Christine's delight) he didn't chase after Cho Chang, but instead he turned to Christine…

"Uhh…" she said, smiling gingerly.

"Can we take a walk? I'm feeling rather stressed now," he said huffly, walking ahead of her.

_What! Whoa, this is moving way too fast…_she thought before catching up with him.

"Did I cause the fight?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, yes and no," he said. Looking at Christine's raised eyebrows, he went on " She's very possessive now, if you get what I mean. And when she saw you, with me, she was fuming mad, well I told her that I was free to befriend anyone I like,"

_Befriend, oh gawd, he thinks of me as a friend, I wonder how he will react if I told him that I don't really wanna be his friend._

"Well, there are many many many girls out there who like you, I mean, you don't have to date her," she said, looking away.

"That's infatuation, its different from love! Besides, I have no interest in them," he said unfeelingly.

"Oh… So no girls in school are to your liking?"

"No… Well, I'm not sure. I prefer, quiet, studious people **who have a purpose in life**, who have a drive in them to improve themselves, not the frivolous kind," he said, looking at her.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Christine looked away.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_Well maybe its because you have feelings for him…_ a small voice in her head told her.

_No I cant, _she snapped to herself, _I hate him._

_Or is that how you want to feel? You love him…You love him…You love him…_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, both hands on her head.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure…" she replied.

" Don't get offended or anything but…Where do you get the discipline to…do well, to get your mind off… Teenage stuff like, I don't know,"

"I guess I have a purpose in life…" she replied softly, turning away, trying to ignore Cedric's startled look and the images of her mother flashing in her mind…

**THIS CHAPTER, IS DEDICATED TO MY ONE OF MY VERY VERY BESTEST GOODEST FRIEND, KIMMY! YAY! I HAVE KNOWN HER SINCE I WAS 11. AND SHE'S THE ONLY FRIEND WHO KNOWS ABOUT THIS FIC. I LOVE HER. AND HER HAMSTER WHO DIED. YES. I KNOW. (: HER HAMSTER DIED. ANYWAY TERM IS STARTED IN A WEEK PEOPLE. I WILL ONLY UPDATE TWICE OR ONCE A WEEK WHEN THE NEW YEAR STARTS. SEE YOU!**


	13. A Party with the Hippogriffs

_Chapter somewhere around 12 or 13:_

For some reason, Christine just couldn't get to sleep that night after Cedric went to Hogsmead with her. She flipped and flopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling, jinxed people in their sleep, read books while hanging off the side of her bed, nothing. Nothing could make her sleepy. Partly contributing to her lack of drowsiness was the summer heat.

_Might as well just sneak out and take a bath. I benefit both ways. I get a bath and its fun._ She thought. Grabbing a towel, extra change and soap, she crept downstairs, and opened the portrait door. The darkness gave her a sense of eeriness in her which made her hair stand on the end. Not being able to take it anymore, she made a wild dash for the nearest girls bathroom.

There, she stripped in one of the cubicles and took a long, long bath (which involved some horrible singing). She unscrewed the cap on her bottle of bath soap and tipped everything onto her hair, allowing it to dribble from her hair all the way down her body to her toes. She started to think about what went on that day…

Why do I always feel so weird when he's around…? She questioned herself.

_Cause you like him_, replied that annoying voice in her head.

No I don't, I hate him.

Yes you do… Even you dreamt of him a few weeks ago kissing you in the great hall, in front of Ann and Cho Chang…

That was just a dream… she thought, trying very hard to assure herself.

Your heart flutters whenever you see him…Your stomach flips whenever his skin grazes yours…Your eyes cant focus properly when he stands next to you…

You shut up! Who the hell are you? I'm hearing voices, I must be going insane…

I'm your conscience. Everyone has it… 

And while Christine was having this ridiculous conversation with her conscience, Cedric was doing his midnight duties as a prefect to patrol the west wing (the place where she was bathing) before sleeping.

_What's that floral smell? Where is it coming from?_ Cedric thought. _Why is there light coming from the girl's bathroom, why is there someone singing! Or is that a banshee?_ He quickened his pace towards the girls bathroom, closing his eyes before entering, praying to the good Lord that there would not be any scantily clad girls nor naked ones inside.

He walked in and realized someone was taking a midnight shower… Before he could say anything, Christine unlocked the door and came out wrapped in a towel…

Then it happened. On seeing him, she shrieked in her loudest, most high pitched voice while the poor, horrified Cedric stood there screaming, trying to shield his eyes.

She ran back into the cubical, shouting and swearing(while changing) at him while Cedric was shouting back about "non of this would have happened if you hadn't flouted the school rules"

"YOU ARE THE WORST PERVERT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THIS WHOLE CASTLE-"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE! NON OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF-"

"YOU HADNT BARGED INTO A GIRLS BATHROOM!"

The shouting only stopped when Christine came out, wearing her T-shirt backwards. They glared at each other for a few seconds before-

"Detention!"

"Fine!"

"Meet me at Professor Hagrid's hut tomorrow after class!"

She stormed out and ran back to her common room, with thoughts racing through her mind…_HE SAW ME IN A TOWEL_…and your very excited about it (came the small voice)_NO! STUPID PERVERT! HE'S WORSE THAN THAT BOY WHO SPIED ON ANN WHILE SHE WAS BATHING!_

"Wake up! Wake up wake up! WAKE. UP!" Christine screamed at the fat lady, prodding her with her wand.

"Okay! Don't have to be so rude about it," she replied huffly, before swinging forward with the intention of hitting Christine.

**Boring border boring border boring border boring border.**

She avoided him for the rest of the day (the next day), ignoring his reminders on detention. After class, she dumped her bag back at the dormitory and took a long stroll to Hagrid's hut.

"Hi Hagrid!" she said warmly towards the giant, ignoring Cedric.

"Hi Christine, today you will be helping Cedric with his prefect duties. You're gonna help me wash them Hippogriffs. Now I know you have been paying attention in me class (Christine's stomach gave a guilty squirm) so you will know how to wash them. I will be attending to some business in the Forest," he said, looking into the dark woods, "So Cedric here will look after you," he, before going into the forest with a cheery wave.

She took her bows to the Hippogriffs and splashed large buckets of water on them. She carefully used the awful smelling soap to scrub their feathers, trying her best not to fluff or pull them out. Her robes were sopping wet and her hands were pruned. While scrubbing, she shot dirty looks at Cedric who looked away. Not being able to take it any longer, she hurled her dirty, extra-absorbant sponge at him.

The **THONK** sound indicated that the sponge had obviously found its target.

"OI!" he said, half amused half angry.

"That's for landing me in _this_ situation," she snapped.

"And this," he said, sloshing a bucket full of dirty water at her, "Is for throwing the sponge at my _head_,"

The water splashed on her, wetting her to the fullest from head to toe. She screamed, rubbing the water away from her eyes and threw a bucket at him. He tried running sideways but slipped on the soap, falling on the ground.

"HAH!" Christine cried triumphant, before losing her balance, slipping and falling on the soapy floor.

Cedric got back up, got a bucket filled with soapy water, and sloshed it on her. Regaining her balance, she took the hose, turned on the tap and aimed the water at him, covering him in water.

Both of them laughed as they played with the water and soap, causing each other to be wet. Christine stripped her outer robe and covered Cedric with it, pouring extra water on him and pushing him down. Unknowingly, his hand grasped her shirt, pulling her down too.Both were sprawled on the floor, laughing as Cedric pulled the robe off him and looked at the sky.

"Oi! What happened here?" exclaimed Hagrid, who emerged from the Forest with a few queer looking birds in his hand.

Both students scrambled to get up and stood there haughtily.

"Uhh…We scrubbed your Hippogriffs," Christine said, trying to make the situation cheerful.

"Yeah, just leave'em there. Those brutes can go dry themselves. It's almost dinner time, you can go off now, thanks fer' all your help though!"

Thanking Hagrid, they ran back to the Castle, hoping that they were not late for dinner.

On arriving, they met Snape outside the Great hall…

"Tut tut… What atrociable attire… Especially from you…Mr Diggory, I expected better…"

"We were going upstairs, to change before dinner…"

"No no…Non of that now, you two will go in for dinner, _without changing_. Fifty points off both houses," he said snidely before walking away.

Cedric and Christine looked at each other. They were both sopping wet, with water still dripping from the hems of their robes. They stank of Hippogriff soap and had dirt on their faces… How exactly were they going to overcome this humiliation…?

**(a/n): hello. Hope you like this chapter. I just watched narnia. Peter is so cute. He's eighteen btw, I thought he was thirteen. **


	14. Improvements and Confessions

Hey everyone! So sorry I didn't update this story for a long time. Suddenly for no particular reason, I felt so drained of inspiration. So I'm back. And to all those flamers out there who think my character is mary-sue? Go get a life, flame all you want, but please, if you have any decency, provide me with something useful to improve my story. Thank you… (:

**_Chapter 14:_**

"See you later," Cedric mumbled as he headed for the Hufflepuff table.

"If we live through this," Christine mumbled back, making Cedric flash a grin at her which fairly overwhelmed _her_.

"Hey loser!" Ann shouted, "You finally found a look which suits you!"

Laughter erupted from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table as Christine sat down beside Ginny.

"What happened!" Ginny exclaimed, squeezing a portion of Christine's robe dry, allowing the water to splash on the floor.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she mumbled as she watched Cedric smile at her.

After a while, he turned away and carried on talking to his friends about the day's events. That night, Christine took a long shower, feeling (for some reason) extremely pleased with herself.

Christine naturally became more and more friendly towards Cedric after that detention. They both became extremely good friends and lived happily ever after in a tiny cottage with 13 lovely children. No I was just joking. Well yes, Christine was nicer to Cedric but didn't marry him nor did she have 13 lovely children. She didn't buy a cottage to live with Cedric too.

Both of them became good friends after a while, greeting each other when they met. When Cedric saw Christine studying in the library, he would also pick up a book, sit down beside her and start reading. The same thing happened for Christine too. When she saw him studying by the lake, she would take out her textbook and start revising for the next days work. Slowly they began to open up towards each other.

Christine never knew how nice it was to have a friend by her. They would talk about everyday stuff, their families, and school. Feeling more and more relaxed around him, she would sometimes allow herself a good laugh at either his or her jokes.

_You love each other, don't you,_ a spiteful voice said in both their head's. Ignoring it, both kept on spending more and more time with each other.

One breezy afternoon, both of them lay down on the cool grass with books in their hands. Christine lay her head on his stomach, pulled out her Math text book and began practicing sums.

"You've got that sum wrong," Cedric pointed out, nodding towards her book.

"I can't be wrong, I'm always right," Christine said (egoistically), frantically, getting up.

She pulled out her quill quickly and checked her answers. _I don't get it, there's no mistake!_

"I was just joking," he said grinning, "You shouldn't stress yourself you know?"

Annoyed, she playfully smacked her thick book on his chest.

"Don't do that unless you want me in the hospital wing,"

"Serves you right!" she retorted, "Maybe I _should_ do that more often,"

"You can't bear to do it," he said with a hint of happiness.

"Try me," she said, taking out her wand and waving it at Cedric.

"Don't! You're not supposed to jinx another student," he said, suddenly serious.

"You prissy boy," she mumbled, stowing her wand back into her robe.

"Anyway, where do you see yourself in the next say…Ten years?" she asked.

"My dad wants me to join the ministry," he said, shrugging, "What about you?"

"In my aunt's kindergarten,"

"What! Why? I thought you disliked children,"

"How could you say that Cedric!" she said in a mock anger tone, "I don't dislike them," she said, changing her tone into a one full of hatred, "I hate them,"

"So why go there to teach?"

"She wants me to do so. If I were given a choice, I'd do extra studies for Transfiguration and Charms,"

"What for?"

"I don't know, don't ask me. My dad wants me in the Ministry too,"

"Then why don't you?" Cedric asked, his voice brightening.

Shrugging, she said, "The ministry consists of a bunch of faggots,"

"Language Christine,"

Scowling, she said, "My future is foggy right now, but I will do my best for my studies so I have a wide range of choices when I'm older,"

"What about your family?" she asked him.

"What about my dad and my mum?"

"You gonna get married?" she said, looking away.

"Yeah, maybe. Get settled with a wife, maybe one or two kids," he said, looking at her, before asking, "What about you?"

"For me…I don't know," she replied, not wanting to tell him about her midnight fantasies and dreams.

"You have a leaf in your hair," he said, reaching out his hand, picking the leaf out of her hair, "You have nice hair," he said as he began to twirl a small lock around his finger.

Her stomach gave a lurch as she felt his fingers come into contact with her hair. She then noticed Cho Chang and her friends lurking nearby, casting spiteful looks at her.

"Stop it," she said, smacking his hand away, "Your fan club is getting catty about it,"

He sighed and withdrew his hand, laying back down after waving at Cho. When he was not noticing, Christine looked and studied his facial features. The way the sunlight was cast on his face really made him…

_Attractive?_ The voice said.

His slim, lightly shaven face really made her want to reach out and stroke his cheeks. His hair was of such a sandy colour… She resisted the urge of just reaching out to ruffle his hair. After a while, she just gave in and reached out… Brushing his sandy coloured fringe out of his eyes…All most lovingly…

Turning his grey eyes on her, he said innocently, "What?"

"Nothing…Nothing…" she said, grinning as she withdrew her hand, looking into the distance.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh uhh…You hair was covering your eyes and now it's not, ahaha," she replied feebly.

"Oh I see," he replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

_Did he expect me to carry on!_ _Oh shit…I must be going crazy… _

He suddenly sat up (startling Christine) and looked directly into Christine's eyes, "Hey err…"

"Yes?"

His gaze faltered, and then he said "Nothing,"

Hitting his shoulder playfully, she said calmly, "Tell me,"

"Noo-thing,"

"Fine…"

"So…" she started, trying very hard to sound very casual, "How are things with you and Chang?"

"It's okay,"

On seeing her raise her eyebrows, he continued, "Well, it's not like the last time anymore. She is really…How to say…Possesive of me…And I always see her flirting with her Quidditch Team Captain, you know? Roger Davis? And when I ask her, she just flares up at me… So I'm not really sure if it's still going to…Work out…"

"I see, you still love her, well, do you?"

"I see her more of a sister, if you get what I mean,"

"I see…

"So if there is a dance or something will you still, I dunno, ask her?"

"Probably, I'm not very sure…" he said, allowing his voice to trail off.

"So who do you like now?" she said, trying to sound casual.

"No one in particular," (Christine felt dissappointd), "Although I believe my academics come first, there _is_ someone…"

"Who?" she said too quickly.

"Well…She has two eyes, two ears, a nose and a mouth,".

"Stupid Cedric," Christine mumbled.

On hearing this, he said, "Fine…What if I told her she was you?"

"I'd plunge myself in the water," she said, nodding towards the lake.

A disappointed look swept over his face as it turned slightly red.

He remained silent for the next ten minutes until Christine said, "Okay fine, sorry for that, uhh, comment I made,"

"Haha, it's okay," he said grinning back at her.

"You haven't told me who she is yet," she said abit too impatiently.

He hesitated but on seeing Christine's innocent, sweet smile look, he laughed and said, "One, don't smile like that, it doesn't suit you, two, she's someone very beautiful, she's really smart, she isn't desperate of any sort,"

"Who is!"

"You haven't answered my question yet,"

"What question?" she snapped, noticing that the Ravenlaw girl's were gone.

"How will you get settled down? Will you be married? Or what?"

"Married…Maybe,"

"I pity your future husband then, having the fate and horror of being married to you," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed his head lightly.

"What about kids?" he asked, still chuckling.

"None,"

"I guessed so. But what if your husband wants them?"

"Divorce him," she said simply.

"That's not very fair, don't you think? What if you love him so much you can't bear to part with him?"

"Don't know, don't care," she replied shortly, "ANYWAY, your trying to avoid the question, tell me, who do you like?"

"My dad, my mum, my relatives, my friends, "

"Oh come on Cedric," she snapped.

"You,"

She snorted with laughter and said, "Okay, if you want me in the lake emerging sopping wet, then just say so,"

"Why is it so difficult to believe anyway?" he asked sounding a bit frustrated.

Taken aback, she finally realized how serious he was…

**Hello. Don't know how I can scratch out the MS-ness out of Christine. Oh well, please tell me if it's moving too fast. I don't know what to do about Cho Chang in the fourth year. I really dislike her. She doesn't deserve Cedric. She's a backstabbing freak. I just feel like dumping her somewhere far away in my sequel hint **


	15. A Kiss Goodbye

_Chapter 15: _

The final year examinations came in a blink of an eye. Everyone had their heads buried in textbooks or sheafs of parchment in which their notes were copied down. The strange routine took place all over again. Christine took everything lying back.

She had the smug pleasure of telling people, "Who told you not to revise earlier?"

So basically all she had to do was to flip through her notes one last time before the exam. Everything seemed like a breeze until after each exam, she would throw a fit like so…

(To Cedric) "OMG. I can't believe I underestimated the exam. I think I got question 15 wrong! What did you Ravenclaw friend get! Ravenclaw's are supposedly smart!" And so on and so forth.

But in the end she always did pretty well. This time, she managed it with mainly O's, three E's, and a T for divination. No matter how badly she wanted to quit that woolly "subject", her father wouldn't allow her.

"It looks good on your portfolio when you are applying for a job!" came his reason.

The trip back to Hogwarts was a long and tiring one, especially when you had to sit alone. Christine had amused herself by getting back into her old habit. With much concentration and will, she managed to bewitch long strands of coloured, stranded cotton used to knot friendship bands.

After his shifts, Cedric settled himself in Christine's compartment. Apparently, people had rather squished themselves with eight other people in one compartment rather than to sit with Christine.

"What are these?" he said, fingering the multi-coloured bands taped onto the windows.

"Friendship bands," she replied simply, completing another.

"Oh I see…Are you making one for me?"

Christine said with a smile, "Mayyyybeeee…"

Grinning, he sat himself and leaned his body against Christine's.

"I am sooo tired," he said sighing, closing his eyes.

Christine could not stop the many thoughts flooding into her mind…

His body is so warm…It's so hard and muscular… 

"Done," she said.

"Hmmm?" he said, opening his sleepy eyelids.

"There, for you," she said simply.

Taking it, he surveyed the friendship band and said, " It's black, grey, white, and pink!"

"Grey and black matches your eyes," she said, casually.

"Why pink?"

"Cause you're prissy," she said, grinning.

"I'll keep this," he said, placing it in his pocket, before falling asleep on Christine's shoulders.

"Wake up you lethargic being," she said, jutting her finger into his rib two hours later, "We're here,"

Taking in a deep breath, he put a hand over his face and stood up.When he did,Christine realized how warm her shoulder was. Alighting the train (with Cedric's help of carrying her large, heavy trunk), she was very much surprised to see her father, her aunt, her uncle, and her cousins there.

"HANNAH!" Christine screamed, totally forgetting about Cedric.

Christine jumped into her cousin's arms and gave her a long and warm lasting hug.

"Christine," Cedric panted, setting her trunk next to her, "Hello Sir," he said, addressing her father.

"You must be Amos' son!" Christine's father said warmly, reaching out a hand.

"Yes sir," he said, shaking it, "Pleasure to meet you,"

"And you. Hey Christine, meet you back at the muggle taxi stand ya?" her father said, ruffling her hair.

"Sorry, my dad actually wanted a boy but he got me instead. So sometimes... he kinda treats me like one," she said to Cedric after the big group of her relatives left.

"So I'll see you when the new school year starts," he said, "That's a long, long time,"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," she said, "Oh come here," she said playfully, pulling him into a long lasting hug.

As she drew away, she kissed his cheek. She quickly turned around, determined not to look at him in the eye. _Why did I have to act like those klutzy bitches! _She said in her mind, scolding herself in her head.

She realized that he was still clinging on to her hand.

"Let go Cedric!" she said, laughing.

Ignoring her protests to let her go, he leaned forward awkwardly like a little boy and kissed her on her lips….

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Hannah enquired, "Your face has been red since we left you back there with that boy," 

Both girls were lounging in Christine's room. Hannah and her family were staying over for the holidays.

"Did you do anything to you!" she asked, horror stricken.

"Hannah," she said, "Chill….Take a deep breath….That's it….No he didn't,"

"He's that Dig-something boy you have been telling me about, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah…" she breathed.

"Okay. Spill."

"What!"

"Spill it Christine, you haven't gone a day without telling me any of your secrets. Too bad I'm in Beauxbatons. Can't keep an eye on you,"

Throwing a mock scornful look at Hannah, Christine grinned and began to rhapsodize about Cedric to her which concluded in 2 hours. To Christine's annoyance, Hannah had fallen asleep just before she was about conclude.

The holidays passed quickly and not a day went by without Christine thinking about Cedric. A week before she had to leave for Hogwarts, she received a letter from a familiar, handsome grey owl in the middle of the night while Hannah was soundly asleep…

Dear Christine,

How were your holidays? Mine is pretty dull. Being seperated from my friends and all. Dad wanted me to follow him to work, to get an experience of what it was like working at the ministry and all.

extra boring stuff which Christine skipped

And, I just wanted to say that I miss you,

Love,

Cedric.

(sorry people, I honestly suck at letters)

* * *

"Quick! You are late!" Christine's dad bellowed, signalling Christine to run through the barrier. 

Christine hurriedly pushed her trolley in the direction of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, vanishing through it after she hastily cried out, " BYE-DAD-LOVE-YOU-DON'T-FORGET-TO-FEED-MY-HAMSTER"

Throwing her trunk into the luggage compartment and jumping onto the moving train, she waved goodbye to her father who had decided to see if she had gotten onto the train safely. Finding an empty compartment at the end of the train, she settled herself in and closed her eyes, ready for a good nap until...

"Oi quit shoving git!"

"No YOU quit shoving!"

"No YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"Let us all keep quiet and peaceful..." Came a ridiculous, forced calm voice.

" sensored Chinese swear words"

"What the hell..." Christine said as her sleepy eyelids flew up at the familiar language reached her ears.

Just then, three girls stumbled into her compartment, tripping over each other. It was obvious they were sisters. Two of them were identical in height, build, and appearance but the other was more petite and sweet looking. All of them were Chinese too...

"Oops..." said one identical sister.

"It's your fault Kimberly!"

"I'm so sorry! We are new and we couldn't find a compartment!" exclaimed the petite looking one.

"No no...It's okay. It gets kidna lonely in here after a while... Go ahead and have a seat," Christine said graciously, wanting to make a new friend.

"Thanks..." Replied on identical twin.

"Are you sisters?"

"Yes," Replied on of the identical ones, "Triplets actually, to be more exact,"

"Jermaine here is the odd one out," One of the identical ones said, nodding to the petite sized girl.

"So...My name is Lynette Zhang, most people call me Lyn. I'm the oldest of the three," said one, grinning.

"I'm Kimberly Zhang, second of the triplets,"

"And I'm Jermaine!" quipped the youngest.

"We are not in the first year, mind you," nodded Kimberly.

"We transfered from Beauxbatons," said Lyn.

"So we are in the fifth year," beamed Jermaine.

"I'm tweedle-dumb," grinned Kimberly.

"I'm tweedle-two," Lyn said, grinning in an identical sort of way.

"And Jermaine is..."

"TWEEDLY-TWEE!" exclaimed both identical sisters.

Ignoring them, Jermaine turned to Christine and said, "So what is your name? You look Asian too,"

"Christine Lin, nice to meet you. And yes, I'm half a chinese," she said.

"Cool!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Omg, so you know what I said just now?"

"Pretty much yes, you called either one of your sisters a-"

"Let's not go into that shall we?" Jermaine said.

"Anyway, where are you guys from? China...Or something?"

"Nahh..." Kim replied.

"We're from Winchester. That small, boring old town," Jermaine replied.

The conversation continued for hours and during that time, Christine drew her own conclusions...

1. Jermaine was the hardworking one who excelled in acedemics.

2.Lyn was smart, but Kimberly influenced her to fool around and be a slacker.

3. Kimberly was rather intellectual, but she was more of the happy-go-lucky one.

4. All three were mad.

"Anything off the trolleys dear?" a kind plump lady asked through the slightly opened compartment door.

"I'll have a pumpkin pasty please," three sisters said all together at once.

"And you dear?" the matronly woman said, looking at Christine.

"I'll have a..."

"Get a pumpkin pasty!"

"Yeah they RAWKKK!" Lyn said in a loud voice.

"Okay then, one pumpkin pasty,"

When the trolley lady stepped out, all three sisters tore out the foil wrapper and began eating it.

"Sorry, we're just really hungry,"

"Yeah we totally missed breakfast,"

"Cause our mom wanted us to be there early,"

Then the compartment door slid open...

"Hey Christine..." Came a familiar voice...

Lynette choked on her pasty, sniggering, she said in a small voice, "Hey Christ-yy babyy..."

Ignoring her, Christine said to Cedric, "Hey ced what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm doing my prefect duties now and all, just sort of wanted to pop by,"

"These are Kimberly, Lynette, and Jermaine," Christine said, indicating to the triplets.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you,"

Spotting his prefect badge, Kimberly retorted, "You're not gonna book us right?"

"Book?"

"Demerits,"

"Depends..." he said, grinning before stepping out.

Christine lookedat the triplets, trying to find a look of lust on their face.

"Not my type..."

"Yeah...Too pretty for me..."

"Rather ugly if you ask me,"

Taken aback, Christine kept quiet before one of them gained their common sense...

"OH..."Kimmy exclaimed.

* * *

After they got off the train, Christine felt like she had known the triplets for her whole life. They were extremely funny and friendly. They headed for the feast and the three sisters joined the first years for the sorting. All three were sorted into Gryffindor. Surprise Surprise.

"You see, all the boys in the family went to Durmstrang,"

"And the girls went to Beaxbatons,"

"But our grandmother was from Hogwarts,"

"And she was in Gryffindor too,"

The triplets wereextremely abosrbed in conversation with the rest of the members of Gryffindor house. They were all extremely sociable and funny and neer failed to put a smile on anyone's face. Somehow, Kimberly and Lynette reminded one of Fred and George...

* * *

**Hey people! I know this chapter is kinda boring but this is where I introduce the triplets. Kimberly and Jermaine are actually my really good friends. Well, Jermaine is like a sister to me and stuff. And Lyn? She's me. but my full name isn't Lyn. ((: The next chapter will definetly be more interesting but I made a mistake. Christine is taking her OWLS in this year. Not the last. ((:**


	16. And There Was Silence

_Chapter 16:_

The feast was over and Professor Dumbledore made it known to the whole school that the Tri-Wizard Tournement was taking place that year and only seventh years were allowed to join. At that point of time, Christine glanced over to where Cedric was sitting and she saw that familiar gleam in his eyes…

"This is not for the faint hearted. People have died in this competition…" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Whoa…" said Kim.

Just at that point of time, Christine had a bad feeling that Cedric was going to join…

"You are not going to join are you?" Christine said impulsively to Cedric the next day by the lake during lunch.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"No…I was referring to the pie eating contest. DUH the TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT,"

"Yeah….Yes I am…" he replied, avoiding her stare.

"Cedric," she started, reciting her well prepared speech, " People have _died_ in this conpetition. I did my research. They pit you against things like….Trolls! You…You cant handle a troll!" she said although she knew full well he could.

"I'll be fine. You heard Dumbledore, he said that there will be help if things get out of control,"

"Does your life mean nothing to you?" she snapped urgently, "People risk their lives just to get a bag of gold and the title Tri-Wizard Champion. I know you better than that. Why are you going for titles and gold? There must be something else. _Tell me_," she said forcefully as he looked away.

"It's more for the experience,"

"Experience?" she whispered, "_EXPERIENCE?"_ she shrieked.

"Look, why are you getting so worked up for?" he asked, sounding a bit angry.

Turning away and folding her arms, she said softly, "I just don't wanna lose you,"

"And you won't," he said, wrapping his long, slim arms around her.

"Promise me you wont drop your name into that wretched cup thing," she said, pushing him away.

And then there was silence.

* * *

"Do you think he will do it?"

"Chill Christy," Lyn said.

"Yeah…" Kimberly agreed, absorbed in the book : Muggles and how they came about.

"Don't worry," Jermaine said in a soothing tone.

"I'm just so worried…So, so worried…"

"You have the feeling that the ones you love are going to take part in something risky and then have the feeling that he is gonna die right?" Kimberly said huffly.

"And then when he dies you are helpless and feel like dying too, right?" Lyn said, her voice shaky.

"What's the deal?"

"Our father…Died when we were 7…" Jermaine said, looking away.

* * *

"Excuse me… But…Vood you know vhere to find books of Quidditch?"

"Oh yes…Right over there by shelf 89," Christine said without looking up from her book.

She heard the boy walk over to the shelf, pick up his desired book, and sit opposite her.

"My name is Viktor Krum,"

Surprised, Christine looked up from her book and said, "Oh…My name is Christine. Nice to meet you Viktor," she said, giving him a warm smile before returning to her book.

A while later, he started on his Charms homework set by Professor Flitwick, (the students from overseas were studying with the Hogwarts students). Peeping from above her massive book, she surveyed his work.

"You got that wrong," she said softly before looking back at her book.

"Vat?"

"You got that," she said, pointing to question 13, "Wrong," said simply.

Furrowing his brow, he bent over his homework and tried to figure out the mistake.

"Here…" She said bracingly, teaching him how to do his homework properly, correcting his English at the same time.

"Ve normally use Bulgarian to do our homework back at de school," he said.

"I see…"

"Hey Christine," said a bright voice.

Turning around, she saw Cedric heading towards her, frowning more obviously with each step forward.

"Uhm…Viktor, Cedric, Cedric, Viktor," she said, standing up and introducing both males.

"Nice to meet you Viktor," Cedric politely said as he held Christine's hand, somewhat protectively.

"Hey Viktor…I have to go now, I promised Cedric I'd meet him at the library. See you around…" she said smiling and waving at him.

Viktor cast the couple a surly look and muttered a short "Bye," before scribbling on his parchment.

Cedric kept mum as they walked down to the lake although he was holding onto her hand loosely.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, smiling at her.

"I was just helping him with his homework," she said somewhat too quickly and slightly confusedly.

"It's okay, I trust you," he said, before bending forward and giving her an awkward kiss.

* * *

"So you kissed didn't you?" Jermaine said promptly they next day at breakfast.

"Don't be dense Jer, it's obvious that they did," Lyn said irritably, "Pass the marmalade,"

"Were his lips rubbery?"

"KIMBERLY!" the other two sisters roared.

"I'm still rather doubtful…"

"About?"

"I'm not sure if he is entering. Its too dangerous. I don't want to lose someone dear to me again…" she said trailing off, looking into the distance.

"Hey who's that bitch?" Lyn asked, indicating to Ann.

Christine launched into a full blow account of Ann, causing the three sisters to detest her as much as Christine did.

"I remember now…" Lyn said, "She bumped into me and said that I what…Erm…Contaminated her or something!" she said angrily.

"She wears halters," Kimberly said snidely.

"Yeah…That pink thing peeking out from her shirt…" Christine said, noticing it for the first time.

"Hey…Remember what you did to Jaquelin Green?" Jermaine said to Kimberly.

"Yeah!" Kimberly said brightly.

"What did you do?" Christine asked, interested at where this conversation was veering off to.

"She undid her halter when she sat behind her during class," Lyn whispered.

Jermaine snorted into her porridge. That was when all the bitching started…

* * *

During Potions, Ann swaggered in with her cronies and told Lyn in a commanding voice, indicating to Lyn and Kim's neck length hair which was pulled into a nice short pony tail which permitted their fringe to fall nicely to the sides, "You and your twin don't look good with short pony tails, take it out! You are embarrassing those who look good with one,"

Kimberly leaned forward angrily after everyone was seated until Lyn said, "Please, let me do the honours,"

Lynette then leaned forward and reached out, ready to undo the irresistible, pink knot over Ann's neck.

"Psst!" Christine said, "Use a wand!"

"No…The pressure of the spell on her skin will give the game away," Jermaine whispered.

Lynette leaned forward again and slowly pulled the knot loose… At the end of the lesson when all stood up, ready to leave the room, a loud a piercing scream filled the dungeon as Ann's hands flew to her chest, desperately trying to catch her falling bra as it fell…

"Thirty points off Gryffindor house!" Jermaine exclaimed, laughing.

"It was definetly worth it!"

"Yeah good job Lyn!"

"Hey Lynette!" George said as he walked by with his twin, Fred, "Nice job! I heard what you did to that Slytherin,"

"You and Kim have good potential," Fred remarked, causing Kim and Lyn to beam.

* * *

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Professor Dumbledor said in a loud and proud voice after catching the slip of paper which was regurgitated from the goblet of fire.

A chill went down Christine's spine.

No…It can't be… 

She watched helplessly as he shook the headmaster's hand and proceeded to the back room. Jermaine put a comforting hand around her as the other two sisters watched on in horror…

"Why?" Christine asked in a pleading voice the next day.

"Christine," Cedric started.

"Don't Christine me!" she barked.

"Don't Christine her!" Lynette shouted as she walked by the corridor.

"Look, I thought it over the night before I dropped my name in, there is absolutely no danger…"

"TROLLS ARE NOT DANGEROUS!"

"Christine!" He said rather desperately.

"Don't Christine me!" Christine said impatiently.

"Don't Christine her!" Kimberly barked as _she_ walked past the corridor.

Casting Kimberly an annoyed look as she walked away, Cedric continued, "I will be fine, trust me. I wont _die…"_

"That was what the other contestants thought too _before_ they entered the tournament," Christine said coldly.

"Christine, you-"

"Don't Christine her," Jermaine said in a singsong voice as _she _walked past the corridor.

"Hey quit it will you!" he said angrily as he turned to face Christine, "I give you my word, that I will live through it,"

_And then there was silence..._


	17. Never Forget

_Chapter 17:_

"Hey ugly! Want a badge to support your boyfriend?" Malfoy shouted across the hall, tossing one of the "Support Cedric Diggory badges" to Christine.

Jermaine flicked it away lazily with her wand, causing it to hit Malfoy on the head. Hard.

"Don't, wear one of those," Christine said forcefully to Cedric when he caught up with her later.

"Yeah, I'm not low enough to wear those," he said, kissing her on her cheek.

Christine had been rather cool with Cedric for the past few weeks. The first task had been drawing nearer nearer too but Cedric had absolutely no idea what he was up against although the rest of the champions seemed to...

"Cedric? Are you all right?" Christine asked while studying in the library with Cedric.

"I'm...I'm fine..." he said, smilinghesitatingly.

"You, are lying," she said plainly, smiling at him.

He pushed his chair backwards and massaged his temples, saying, "The first task, is Dragons,"

"What! " She said horror stricken.

"Harry Potter came up to me today before Charms and told me. I don't know how he knew but…"

"The weakest point of a dragon is its _eyes_..." she said, pointing and poking the book feverishly as she looked at Cedric with excited eyes.

"Let me see that," he said taking the book.

"But I can't use it,"

"Why not?" she snapped.

"It's not fair, champions aren't supposed to receive help,"

"Do you not think that Fleur and that Bulgarian boy are getting help from their headmasters and mistresses? And Potter!" she barked, "Is _obviously _getting help from Moody,"

"Really...?"

"So you are all on you're own now, and-"

"I still won't. It's against my principles," he said.

Taking in a deep breath ands standing up, she said coldly, "Fine, now I know how much your life is worth to you," before swinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving.

"Do you think Cedric has found a way yet?" Lyn asked Christine the next week at the spectators stand.

"I don't know..." she answered worriedly in the crowd, trying to spot him.

"I think you should go see him before it starts," Kimberly said referring to the first task.

"Jermaine! Follow me," Christine said, dragging her by her scarf.

Both crept down to the area behind the champion's stand.

There, Christine slowly drew back the yellowish/brown cloth and on seeing him, she whispered, "Cedriccccc!"

Not getting any response, she said again in an exaggerated whisper, "CEDRICCCCC!"

"Is someone calling me?" Cedric said, asking Harry.

"Psst! Dumbass! Over here!" Jermaine said impatiently from behind the cloth.

On spotting them, Cedric hurried forward and pressed his ear against the cloth, saying, "Jermaine?"

"And Christine," Christine said.

Cedric pressed his hand against hers and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Not really,"

"What!"

"Hit the damn thing in the eye!" Jermaine said.

"Okay. Don't force him Jer, _it's against his principles_,"Christine mimicked in a prissy voice before saying, "Look, try causing a distraction. Transfigure something with you wand (obviously) into an animal. Dogs hate dragons. If the dragon is about to attack you the dog, being loyal will probably distract it by I don't know...Barking at it?" she said feebly.

"Just use the damn eye-curse thingamamie," Jermaine muttered.

"Cedric Diggory?" a booming voice came from within the tent.

Throwing back the tent flap, he gave her a big hug and a kiss on her lips before hurriedly dashing back in.

"We'd better get back. It's about to start soon," Jermaine muttered as Christine reluctantly drew away from the tent.

While making their way back to the tent, they saw the dragons. Four, big, ugly brutes there, breathing fire and roaring. Christine felt Jermaine's body draw closer to her in fear as they walked away. By the time they got back to the stand, the loud, booming sound of a canon was heard as it was shot. That was the time too when Cedric emerged from the tent... The raucous chatter died down and the stadium was silent. All that could be heard was the Dragon roaring and swishing its tail cautiously, protecting her eggs.

It breathed and shot a jet of flames at Cedric who deflected it with some sort of water spell.

"THE DOG THING! USE YOUR WAND, DAMMIT!" Christine shouted.

Looking at her had distracted him. The dragon's tail came out of no where and hit him in the stomach, sending him into the hard, stone walls. The crowd gasped as this happened. Clutching his stomach, he stood up angrily and shot a spell into it's eyes. Not having practiced this spell before, it did not have a hundred percent effect on the dragon. It merely roared and blinked it's eyes stupidly for a few minutes. On seeing this, he desperately transfigured a rock opposite the stadium into a large husky.

The plan had worked. The dragon was momentarily distracted by the canine and went after it, tearing it into bloody pieces.That gave Cedric enough time to rush out and grab the egg, but the dragon chose to turn back and give it's last shot of flame...

A thick orange paste covered part of Cedric's handsome face when he emerged from the tent. He was free to go. When he spotted the triplets and Christine, he walked over to them, asking where Christine was.

"She was perspiring all the time..."

"Yeah and it's all your fault!" accused Kimberly.

"She's somewhere around. She was...erm...A bit angry with you..."

"What! What for?" he exclaimed.

"She said that...She knew that this competition was...Going to harm you or something," Lyn said.

"OI CEDRIC. BACK TO OUR COMMON ROOM!" exclaimed an excited Hufflepuff, as Cedric was pulled away by his group of friends...

Christine had chosen to ignore Cedric for the next few weeks despite his many attempts to talk to her. Her face which usually had a pink, healthy tinge to it was now as white as a sheet.

"I'm fine now...Look at me Christine!" Cedri said frustrated.

"There are some injuries which cannot be healed by magic! I won't talk to you ever and ever again until you are out of this stupid, mindless thing!" She shot at him angrily, before heading off to divination.

She sat herself down on a chair next to the triplets. The sweet and synthetic smell of boiled herbs gave her a headache and made her feel weak and dizzy...

"What did she ask us to do again?" she asked lazily.

"To stare into the deep magic within the orbs...TO BROADEN OUR VISIONS...TO SEE PAST THE-"

"That's enough Kimberly!" Jermaine snapped.

Christine lay her head on the table and looked at the orb with no interest.

"Tomorrow's weather forcast... A copious amount of fog will be taking over Hogwarts..."Jermaine said sleepily.

Then the face of Cedric materialized out of no where. Frowning, Christine squinted her eyes and moved closer to the orb, gaping in horror. He was at some sort of grave yard...With Harry Potter and two other people...With many men in black cloaks...Then a hideous figure appeared...A figure which was man like but by no means human...And then a flash of green light came as fast as lightning.

"What the-"

The orb shattered into bits as Christine jumped back.

"What is it?" Professor Trelawny asked suspiciously and cautiously, "Your orb... Ithas shattered itself. It must have revealed you to dark magic!_ My dear...I fear that you are in great danger..._

"Oh brother..."Jermaine muttered, as Professor Trelawney began to rhapsodize to the class about Christine's fate.

Lynette took a look at Christine's face, only to find it white as ever...

"Are ou okay?" She asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

"I...I saw Cedric..."

"He's fine. You know how woolly the subject is anyway, don't you?" Jermaine said as she ruffled through her pages of her textbook.

"I..I saw him...At this graveyard thing...I think he's going to die..."

"Cedric...You have got to listen to me," She said urgently, trying to catch up with him.

"I though you did'nt want to talk to me? Ever and ever again?" he replied angrily, "And now you want me to get out of this competition?

"I know it sounds stupid, but-"

"Look. Kimberly told me what you saw that day in the orb. You of all people should know how unreliable Divination is," he said, still not lookingat her.

Growing angry, tears began to unknowingly fill her eyes, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I do!" he said, turning around and facing her angrily, "Stop acting like my mother!"

"I am not _acting!_" she replied angrily.

"Well, maybe it's because you lost your mother that you-" he said in a loud voice which was loud enough for the whole corridor to hear but stopped when he saw the horror on Christine's face.

"I'm...I'm sorry it jsut came out I didn't mean it," he stammered, trying to put an arm around her.

Pushing him away, she shook her head slowly saying, "I'll never forget those words you said Cedric...I'll never forget," she said in a bereaved tone.

**okay. another boring story but you guys need to know that there has got to be build up for the rest of the stories. ((:**

**THE YULE BALL IS UP NEXT!**

now that should be intersting :D

btw, this chapter is dedicated to a friend who has reviewed my stories time and again. she's really nice and her birthday is...uhm...dont know. soon well, her pen name is Jillie so read her stories yep? they are really good ((:


	18. Jealousy and Confrontations

Chapter 18: whew… never thought I'd get so far… :D 

One evening while all the Gryffindors were lounging in their common room, Professor Mcgonagall (Mcgonagoll whatever) came into the common room and told all those students who were fourth year and above to assemble in the empty classroom on the third floor the next day after lunch, which was a Saturday.

This provoked many groans. Christine and the triplets trudged up to the classroom after a very filling lunch. She realized that ver since the triplets came, she had been eating more and more…

"Hey am I putting on weight?"

"No why?"

"Don't know…I seem to be eating more and more…"

After they found their seats on the benches, lining to side of the classroom, Professor Mcgonagall stepped in and said in a loud and prim voice, " The Yule ball, is celebrated once every Tri-Wizard tournament. Dancing is also traditional, and made compulsory Godric Gryffindors eyes. It is a time when we can let down our hair and dress up properly. But that doesn't mean you can besmirch the name of Gryffindor which has been around for more than ten centuries by behaving like a babbling,(she gave the twins a skeptical look), bumbling, bunch of baboons…"

Christine noticed Kimberly and Lynette bend backwards to look at the red-headed twins, at which when they caught their eyes, both girls grinned stupidly and sat back properly.

"…Mr Weasley," the professor said to Ron, "Put your right arm around my waist,"

"Whaaat?" he replied stupidly, as the old-fashoined music began to drone over the excited air.

"Please, pick a partner and start dancing," She said as she detached herself from Ron to correct dance steps.

All the girls got up eagerly (Except for a few like Christine and Jermaine) but only half of the boys were willing to do so. Kim and Lyn graciously accepted Fred and George's invitation to dance and left Christine and Jermaine sitting there like complete idiots. Soon, it was Jermaine's turn to leave…

"Excuse me," a not-so-bad looking boy said to Jermaine, "Would you, erm, say…Like to dance?"

"Anything to keep me away from embarrassment," she said as she waved goodbye to the now, extremely grumpy Christine, to join the boy in dancing.

Christine immediately accepted as people had started to stare at her. She surveyed his appearance carefully while dancing. He was rugged….Good looking yes…But not her type. After the whole stupid dance routine was over, they were allowed to go.

"So do you have any idea who is going to invite you?" Jermaine asked on the way down.

Kimberly and Lynette both looked at each other and looked back and Jermaine and said, "No," in sync.

"Well, is Cedric going to ask you?" Kimberly asked.

"No. He's a bloody freak who doesn't deserve my attention," Christine said, humorously lifting her nose in the air which made them laugh.

"What about you, Jer?"

"Oh I don't know…"

"That guy just now seemed promising," Lynette remarked.

Jermaine snorted and said, "Pur-leeeaze…."

Within a few days, invitations from guys to girls flew all over the school as girls exchanged notes on what they were going to wear to the dance. Cedric still didn't pluck up his courage to ask Christine for whenever he approached, she would throw him a look of the deepest detest and talk to the person next to her.

"What are you gonna wear?" Kimberly asked as they were shopping in Hogsmead.

"Don't know….Don't care…." Jermaine answered in a dreamy tone as they entered a shop which was selling fanciful dress robes.

_Bet he is going to ask Cho Chang…_ a nasty voice erupted frominside Christine's head. _Bet Ann is going to make fun of your "terrible" dressing taste… Bet Cho Chang is going to have Cedric all to herself…_

"Not this time…" Christine murmured as she eyed the elegant yet simple black dress from inside the display window…

"What's up with Kimmy?" Christine asked the next day, "I thought she handled an E in Transfig?"

"Yeah but apparently, Fred hasn't asked her to the dance yet, which is tomorrow, that is," Lynette said in a quiet voice.

"Who are you going with?" Jermaine asked Lynette.

"George Weasley," she said with much pride (and pomp).

"Don't worry Kim, Jermaine, you and I will go together. We don't need a _boy _to accompany us because-"

"ALL-BOYS-ARE-JERKS!" the three sisters roared loudly in the common room, laughing hard as all the boys turned their heads and looked at them incredulously.

"What happened to the 5 boys who asked you out?" Christine asked Kimberly.

"That was Jermaine. Apparently she was too bloody proud to except any of them,"

"Yeah well you didn't except any of your four either!" Jermaine remarked.

Oh yes…Christine had gotten about 7 from the Bulgarian boys, but she wasn't really in the Bulgaria craze…

The next evening when every one was already in their fanciful oh so frivolous dress robes, Jermaine, Kimberly and Christine wee still lounging (in Kimberly's case, lying upside down on the couch) in the couches in theally in the Bulgaria craze…

The next evening when every one was already in their fanciful oh so frivolous dress robes, Jermaine, Kimberly and Christine wee still lounging (in Kimberly's case, lying upside down on the couch) in the couches in the common room in a t-shirt, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. Kimberly held a bottle of butter beer in her hand, Jermaine had a long tube of pastilles, and Christine was eating out of a large tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Whats the point?" Kimberly asked sullenly as the common room emptied, taking a swig at her butter beer.

"Yeah…We are going to be the laughing stock of Hogwarts…" Jermaine replied, chewing on a raspberry pastille.

"We should have excepted one of the many invitations we got over the past few weeks," Christine said, spooning more and more ice cream into her mouth.

All three sat there, stuffing themselves with sugar.

"Bet that Cedric went with Cho Chang…" Christine said spitefully, "Pass the butter beer," she said to Kimberly, swapping her ice cream for the delicious liquid.

"I have told you from the start….He's a git…Pass the ice cream Kim," Jermaine said, swapping her pastilles with the ice cream.

Sighing, Chrisinte said after drinking more butter beer, "We are three sad singles, sitting on a four hundred year old couch, stuffing ourselves and getting high on sugar,"

"OH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kimberly shouted, "ONE MORE PASTILE, ONE MORE SPOONFULL OF ICE CREAM, AND ONE LAST SWIG OF BUTTER BEER, AND THEN LET'S GO HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

They each took a gulp of butter beer, a pastille, and one more large, spoonful of icecream before dressing up in their parkers and heading down to the school yard and tossing snow at each other. Despite the cold biting into their skins, they flung balls of snow at each other, tumbled and wallowed in the white wonderland until…

"Miss Zhang, Miss Zhang, and Miss Lin!" Mcgonagall said, horrified as she emerged from behind the doors, "How _dare _you! 50 points off Gryffindor. Get upstairs and _change into your dress robes. **Now!**_" before storming back in.

All three of them changed into their dress robes and were surprised at how good they looked in them. Jermaine dressed in her silk, light pink robe while Kimberly was dressed in her baby blue one. But yet… To Jermaine and Kimberly's disgust, they looked like fairy princesses. They were arranging their hair when Chrsitine stepped out…

She was wearing a body hugging, black satin dress which was floor length. It had no straps, no whatsoever. It was just pure, black satin.

"Omg omg omg," Kimberly said.

"Come here! I'll do something to your hair!" Jermaine said as she tapped a few locks of Christine hair and smothered it with a white, sticky substance.

She then braided each sticky lock and tapped it again, ridding the locks of the white cream, giving it nice, wavy curls.

"Hey Jer," Kimberly said as they were about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I hate my dress…"

"SO-DO-I,"

"Wanna trash it?" Kimberly said, grinning as she tore the hem of her dress and pinning one side up to reveal part of her well toned leg.

"GREAT IDEA KIMMY!" Jermaine said as she tore the bottom of her dress.

Walking over to her trunk, Christine took out two everyday ties they wore at school (the maroon and gold striped ones) and tossed it to the sisters, saying, "Hey wear this loosely around your neck!"

Both of them caught it and purposefully wore it untidily around their necks.

All three proceeded to the grand hall and pushed open the large oaken doors. The loud creaking noise made attracted all the attention from every corner of the room. They looked like one, serious bad bunch. With Kimberly and Jermaine's bad girl rip-dresses (so they call it) and Christine's classy dress made them unique. **Mary-sue dress alert.**

Christine spotted Cho Chang dancing with Cedric…A flame in her erupted… When the dance ended, Cho Chang purposefully pulled Cedric and made her way towards Christine.

"Hi Christine!" she said in a maliciously bright voice, "So where's your date?" she said, smirking.

Christine felt like wiping that smirk off her face with a single _SLAP_ .

Instead, she resisted the urge, swallowed her pride and said, "Oh no…I came here with a date,", aimlessly reaching out her right hand behind her and grabbing a random collar.

It turned out to be Roger Davis. The one boy Cedric really thought lowly of and disliked for his flirtatious character. Christine smirked, because she knew it too…

"Hey I thought you were with Fleur?" Cho Chang said to Roger, still smirking.

"He dumped her," Christine said, trying to make her voice airy as she pointed to the Tri-Wizard Champion dancing with a Bulgarian boy.

"Uhh…Christine I-" Roger started, but Christine hauled him off to the dance floor by the collar as a new, moderate paced dance was struck up.

They danced and danced. Cedric could not help but look over Cho Chang's head at Christine and Roger. Christine made it a point not to look directly into Cedric's eyes until…

"Excuse me, if you don't mind…" Cedric said, tapping Roger on the back, asking to dance with Christine.

Roger reluctantly obliged, kissing Christine's hand before walking away in search for Fleur.

Grabbing Christine's hand with more energy than needed, he began to dance with her. Apparently that kiss from Roger was far too much for him to take.

"You…Are…. _Hurting _me…" She said through a clenched jaw.

"You just had to pick him, didn't you?" he burst out, still gripping onto her hand tightly and rather painfully).

"And _you, _just had to go with _her_, _didn't you!"_ she remarked viciously.

"You didn't want to go with me!"

"_You didn't even ask! You are hurting me, you jack ass!"_ she said angrily.

"With that kind of stare you gave me!"

Angrily, she wrenched her hands out of his grip and stormed off, in sought for Kimberly and Jermaine.

By 10 pm, all four of them (the triplets and Christine) were high on butterbeer. The lead singer of the weird sisters had decided to take a break as the rest of the band members fiddled with their instruments.

Jermaine mumbled, "This is –hic- boring,"

"I WANT MORE BUTTERBEEER!" Lynette shouted as Christine pried Lynette's bottle out of her hand and drank the rest.

Kimberly stumbled and pulled Lyn and Jermaine on stage, pushing Ann off who was doing a very bad rendition of "Candy Shop" with another Ravenclaw boy, in a very corny, seductive manner.

"Get off Hawkins,you're embarrassing us all," Jermaine said, pushing her off stage.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED IN HEREEEEE –hic-hic-" Lyn shouted.

She said something to the bass player of the band, causing her to grin as she struck up a beat.

"THIS GOES OUT TO ALL THE MORONS IN THIS ROOM!"

"YEAH! NAMELY CEDRIC DIGGORRY! AHAHAHAHAHA"

"NO NO…SHE WAS JOKING…DON'T TWIST YOUR KNICKERS PRETTY BOY!"

"YO THE LYRICS MEAN NOTHING DUDE,"

"Omg… They have got, to be kidding…" Christine started as the triplets started to sing Crazy in Love…

Apparently, the whole school seemed to be enjoying it. Professor Flitwick was being carried by the crowd while the rest of the teachers were too engrossed in conversation to notice the din.

She noticed a few other students (who were not dancing) seated down at tables talking. Her heels were giving her feet aches. Walking out of the hall, she sat herself on the steps. She noticed quite a handful of girls crying there. Taking off her heels, she massaged them. She watched as Cho Chang whispered something into Cedric's ear, causing him to laugh.

"You retarded bit-" Christine yelled as she wanted to fling her heels at her.

"Whoa… Slow down a bit," Roger Davies said, catching hold of the heel.

Cho Chang nor Cedric noticed her attempting to fling the heel.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered as she walked away with her heels dangling at her fingers.

BORDER.BORDER.BORDER. (my old habit's back)

The next day, Christine got up early in the morning and hauled a large bag of books to the library. Slamming a Transfiguration book on the table, she failed to notice Roger Davies. He was naturally as good looking as Cedric but Cedric had a kinder, more gentle heart.

"What do you want Davies?" she barked without looking at him after realizing he was looking at her.

"You make me feel as if you danced with me last night only to get Diggory jealous…" he said.

"Oh really?" she said, smiling slyly and raising her eyebrows at him.

"Mmhm," he said, grabbing one of her stray books lying on the table and flipping it open, seating himself opposite her.

"I remember the last time I studied from this…" he said reminiscing.

"Mmhm… I heard you got second in year next to Cedric," she remarked unkindly.

Sighing, he said, "Yes well, all the quidditch training paid off," he smirked, "We thrashed Hufflepuff and made the finals,"

She opened her mouth, wanting to retort what he just said, but she was distracted by Cedric entering the library, laughing with his usual group of friends. Furiously looking at him, then at Roger, and at Cedric again, she got out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to do her homework.

When Cedric caught her eye, he awkwardly smiled and turned away.

"You got that question wrong," she said to Roger smugly.

"Like you'd know anything about 7th grade Arithmetic!" he exclaimed.

"You factorized wrongly," she said, pulling his parchment towards her, "There," she said, tapping his mistake, "You can't factorize a bracket for a single number, it must be something like… A bracket for a bracket," she said before she carried on doing her work.

"Wow… You're smart, aren't you? Coach me. I suck at my Arithmetic,"

Flattered, she said, shrugging, "I just study."

Noticing that Christine appeared to be enjoying a conversation with Roger, Cedric started to stare.

"I think I had better go… You're boyfriend is umm… Confronting me using his eyes again," Roger said, scraping his chair back, wanting to leave.

Christine reached across the table and pulled him back down by his robes, knowing that if he left, Cedric would walk over and talk to her.

"No… Sit, your math sucks. You'll fail NEWT at this rate,"

The one thing about Roger and Cedric is that they disliked each other. Both were prefects, both were quidditch captains, both were good at their studies, and both were equally good looking. Cedric disliked Roger for his flirtatious ways. Roger disliked Cedric because he thought Cedric was a goody-two-shoes.

Roger smirked and sat back down. Feeling bored, Christine set sums for him on a random piece of parchment and told him to start doing while she completed her essays.

"What! But this is tough!" he said incredulously after glancing at the parchment.

"But that's just the basic!" she said.

She tolerated Cedric's grumpy expression for the rest of the morning in the library while she coached Roger. By the end of the whole session, Roger's math really improved.

"Thanks! At least I understand what it all means now," Roger said appreciatively to her.

"Okay that will be 11 Galleons, 9 Sickles and 4 Knuts," she said, grinning at him.

"I thought you helped me because you had a good heart!" he retorted playfully.

"Who ever said I had a good heart?" she laughed, trying to stop Roger from tickling her.

BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.

The next day after a trip to the library, Christine and the triplets headed back down to the library.

"Hey Kim!" Fred said as he and his twin approached them.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Startled, she looked at Lynette and said, "Yeah sure…" before proceeding to the garden with him.

"And you," George said to Lynette, "Can come with me," offering a hand to her which she took gladly.

Shaking her head at her sisters, Jermaine asked Chrisitne, "So how are you and Cedric?"

"I don't know,"

"Well, you cant deny it, can you? You miss him," she said.

"Well, I can't say I don't…" Christine said coolly.

They passed a laughing group of sixth year Ravenclaw boys who were throwing about a quaffle.

"OWW!" Jermaine shouted as it hit her arm hard.

"Whoa, sorry there man!" a tall and good looking boy said to her, "My name is Raymond Leam, you are?"

Was he trying to make a pass at Jermaine?

"I'm Jermaine Zhang andthis is Christine Lin," she said, introducing herself and her friend, flustered to know such a goodlooking boy.

"Well, see you around then Jer," he said, addressing her in her nickname.

The group of boys walked away, laughing at Raymond as he turned around and waved at her again.

Both girls walked away quickly.

"You like him don't you?" Chrisitne said, grinning slyly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jermaine replied simply.

"Fine…Fine…"

As they approached the Great Hall, Christine heard two familiar voices.

"What's wrong Diggory? Want me to stay away from your girl?" came a voice.

"Yeah stay away from Chris, she doesn't know enough to see through you!"

"You're talking about a girl who can solve 7th grade algebra," one said skeptically.

"Stay away from her or else…"

"Or else what?" the other said threateningly.

"Oh my gosh," Christine said as she saw Cedric and Roger glaring at each other as if they were going to kill each other.

Both were standing in the shadows. One warning the other to keep away from his "girl", the other provoking him.

"What's going on?" Jermaine asked.

"Oi! Break it up will you?" Christine shouted, coming between both of them.

"Christine I-" Roger started.

"I heard everything! GO!" she said, shoving him away.

Christine stood opposite Cedric, breathing deeply.

"Christine I-" Cedric, in turn started.

"You know me better than that! I wouldn't date _him_ nor _cheat _on you!" she said angrily.

"Well-" he hesitated, face flushed with a flurry of anger and embarrassment, "If you hadn't acted as if you were all out to make me jealous with Roger, then maybe this wouldn't have happened!"

Christine took a few steps back and said, "I'm sorry I _ever_ knew you,", before leaving with Jermaine

BORDER.

DING DING DONG DONG…. Long chapter means LONGevity for the new year of the dog. -- okay that was lame. 


	19. Where Were You?

Hey people… Sorry about the late update. I changed the last part of chapter 18. please see (:

Chapter 19:

Christine was not only angry. She was mad. Never had Cedric really retorted her or stand up to her in such a manner. Usually he just gave into argues and accusations. She wasn't used to such behavior.

"Well… Maybe it's because he had enough of you, well, I don't know, bossing him around?"Jermaine said quietly during breakfast as she, her sisters and Christine were doing their work.

Before Christine could say anything, Kimberly cut in, saying, "No. It's impossible. Who ever asked him to hang around that Chang freak? Ignore him Christine, he's not worthy of you,"

"Yeah. Let him come to you. Don't go to him," Lynette remarked distractedly as she wrote furiously across her parchment, determined not to let inspiration escape from her.

"I don't know… I, I feel as if, I'm suffocating him," Christine said as she looked into the distance with blank eyes.

"Don't think too much about Chris," Jermaine said, "Our O.W.L.s prelims are round the corner. You want your 12 Outstandings, don't you?" she said practically.

"I seriously, 100-ly can't stand that Cho Chang," Kimberly retorted, "Everyone seems to think she is so nice, so kind hearted, so perfect, so everything. I'M NOT JEALOUS JER!" she said loudly at Jer who gave her _the look._

"Yeah, but in actual fact she would do _ANYTHING_ to get _whatever_ she wants," Lynette said.

"Psst. Four o' Clock, Ravenclaw table, serious boy watch,"Kimberly said.

"Where?" the other three said in sync.

"Keep your heads down losers," Lynette whispered.

"Four o' Clock for dear old Jer-sie and eleven for Chris,"

"That Raymond is trying really hard for your attention dear," Christine said kindly, turning to her friend.

Jermaine blushed horribly and looked down into her oats.

"Speak for yourself Chris, can tell that Roger guy is serious about you," Kimberly said.

"How would you know?" Lynette said, "I mean, he's a player isn't he? How would you know if he isn't playing Christy?"

"He doesn't flirt around her... And he usually kisses a girl whom he is infatuated with within the hour of infatuation. He's actually shy around Chris and stuff..." Kimberly said.

"What about you two? Talk about other people without even realizing that a particular pair of red headed young men are after you two..." Jermaine said, spooning her oats into her mouth.

"Who? Fred and George and Kim and I?" Lyn asked.

"Don't be dense Lyn,"

"Yeah..." she replied in a high pitched tone, "We went out and stuff,"

"They aren't that bad. Really funny..."

"Save the details for tonight girls, we have to get to class,"Practical Queen Jermaine the IVsaid.

As the four of them triapsed out of the hall, doing a stupid dance (involving a fluffy bunny and a poofy fairy)Kim, Lyn, Jer and Chris invented, Kimberly's robes snagged on suit of armour, causing her to fall terribly.

"Oh shit," she muttered as she entangled her robes from the armour.

She watched as people around her laughed. Some did cruelly, some did just out of humour. She spotted Cho Chang, laughing at pointing at her in her stupid, irritating, half tinkling laughter.

"Oh Kimberly," Cho started, "You _do _amuse me with your clumsiness!" before turning around and walking away, laughing,with her usual bunch of giggling, girly, freakish friends.

Snarling, Kimberly pulled out her wand, pointed it at Cho'sl ong, sleek, blackhair, saying,"Lecarnum Inflamarei," (got that spell from the first movie where Hermione se Snape's robes on fire), setting the base on fire, singing her once, perfect locks...

**BORDER.**

Herbology the next day was practically a disaster for Christine. She was personally victimized by a grotesque looking bean and it's vines, she had soil smeared in a line on her face, and had bobotuber pus slopped all over her robes. After that lesson, she swung her bag over her shoulders and stormed out of class, failing to achieve her usual thirty or more points for Gryffindor.

She ran her hands through her sticky hair, trying to squeeze it clean of the wretched pus.

"Christine!"

_Oh great. It's pretty boy, _she thought, walking briskly towards the ever changing staircases.

"Christine! Stop," he shouted as he ran after her.

_Play hard to get_ Lynette's voice echoed in her mind.

_Be practical and apologize _came Jermaine's wise voice.

She was caught between two decisions and had absolutely no idea what to do. She decided to make a run for it.

Dashing down the staircase, she was determined to lose him. That was until she stepped on a trick step and got stuck…

"DAMN!" she swore as she tried to heave her leg from the step.

She watched helplessly as she saw Cedric slow down and walk towards her.

Desperately, she took out her wand and pointed it to the step, exasperatedly crying out different spells.

"Releashio!"

Nothing worked.

"Christine,"

"Take your hands off me!" she snarled.

He watched on the steps, careful not to step on the one she was one, amused by her feeble attempts to wrench her leg off the step.

"At least let me help you…"

"Why? Why should I give you a chance to redeem yourself?" she snapped.

"What gives you the idea that I want to?" he snapped back.

"Fine!" she said, sitting down on the higher step, "I don't need your help, I'll just wait for either one of the triplets to come along to help me off this stupid thing,"

"It's after lessons. Everyone is in their common room," he said plainly, "Besides, no one really takes this staircase. They take the other one right across there," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

She ignored him.

"Fine. I shall sit here until you humble yourself enough to ask for help," he said, sitting one step higher than her, provoking authority.

"You had better go. Cho Chang might be worried _sick_ about her darling Cedric," she said after twenty suffocating minutes.

"You had better get help, for fear your dear _Roger_ might be looking for you," he said, smiling in an annoying way.

How she _wanted_ to slap his face.

She pointed his wand at him, only to be confronted by _his_ own wand.

"You hex me, I hex you," h e said, still smiling.

Boy, he knew how to play _her _game.

"Fine," she said, still keeping her wand at his face.

If he wanted to sit here all day all night rain or shine with her just to get her to seek help, she wanted to make sure that he was going to suffer with her.

She stretched as far as she could, trying to reach her school bag…

Just a little more…Just a little more… 

Cedric looked away, annoyed that she wouldn't even ask for a little help.Without her knowledge, he nudged it towards her.

"HA! Gotcha!" she said triumphantly, looking at him with the expression which plainly stated : See? I can make do without your help, without knowing how wrong she was…

Minutes turned into hours. Christine began to feel lethargic until she heard the familiar raucous chatter of the triplets…

"Honestly Jermaine, you can't so thick as to not notice Raymond was _staring_ at you…"

"All nerds don't notice anything,"

"But-"

"KIM! LYN! JERMAINEEEE!" Christine shouted, startling Cedric.

Three of them turned around and faced Christine.

"Help. Me," Christine mouthed.

A wide grin spread across Jermaine's face.

"Oh no no no… We are in a hurry," Jermaine said.

"But we- OWW YOU FREAK! YOU STEPPED ON ME ON PURPOSE!"

"I'M TELLING MUM… I'M TELLING MUM…." Kimberly sang in an exaggerated childish voice.

"Quiet Kim," Jermaine said, "She needs to humble herself," before pulling her sisters away.

"You- You- YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN THE LURCH!" Christine shouted unbelievably as she saw them disappeared.

"Don't worry Chris! We will save you!"

"Yeah! Once this mad ass gets her hands off us!"

"ARGH…."

"I HAVE A MONTH'S DETENTION! CAN YOU BEAT THAT!"

"SERVES HER RIGHTTTTT..." Jermaine's voice echoed...

Christine's facial expression was no more than a - -

A few more minutes passed and Christine gave up.

"FINE… UNPLUG ME FROM THIS… THIS… THING!" she said, flailing her arms desperately.

A wide grin spread across Cedric's face.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I, Christine Lin, promises to be nice and tolerant to Cedric and his friends,"

"Oh no you don't…" she said venomously.

"And so, I shall henceforth be polite to ALL his friends and be patient with him,"

"And **_I _**, Cedric Diggory, promises not to flirt with other Asian beauties or any other girl," Christine started.

"I do not flirt!" he remarked.

"AND promises to pay more attention to his beloved, pretty, intellectual, gifted,art inclined girlfriend Christieee…" she said, smirking.

"Deal," he said, reaching out his hand.

"Deal," she agreed, taking his hand and shaking it, before being hauled out of the trick step…

**BORDER.**

"Hey!" came a bright voice as Christine was studying in the library.

Looking up, she saw the ruggedly good looking Roger Davies.

"What do you want now, Davies?" she said, trying to ignore a flipping sensation in her stomach as she returned to her Transfiguration essay.

"An apple for the teacher's pet," he said, waving his wand so that an apple stood in front of her on two miniature legs.

She smiled faintly at the impressive charm work…

What? Why am I attracted to him? 

She watched as the apple marched around her hand which was on the table. She laughed as it climbed over her fingers and stumbled. She caught it before it fell and kindly set it on the table. It folded its legs and little arms. It was like as if it was watching her and looking at her…

"Someone finally loosens ups," he said, smiling at her laughter.

It was enough for him.

Her smile faltered and she looked back at her work.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" she asked, reverting to her cold voice.

"Still angry are we?" Roger said, "Ahh, life goes on," he said, winking at her before pulling out his homework.

She was determined to ignore him.

Raging hormones were at its peak in a life of a teenager… 

The apple walked back and forth, picking up random quills lying around the table and dipping it in pots of ink, laying it neatly side by side for Christine to use, saving her the trouble of dipping her quill into the ink pot time and again.

"You're a cute little apple, aren't you?" she asked, stroking its smooth, red skin.

"Why can't I factorize this?" Roger asked.

Deciding to forgive Roger and talk to him, she replied, "That's because you made an error," she said, pointing it out to him.

_Cedric didn't say I couldn't talk to Roger. He's nice… _she thought defensively, _its not like as if like I don't love Cedric anymore…_

"It's cute, isn't it?" he said, nodding towards it.

"Yeah… Yeah it is," she said distractedly, taking the quill the apple handed her.

"Useful around homework, useful around someone upset," he said, grinning.

"What? I'm not upset," she said looking back at her homework.

"What's going on with you and Cedric?"

"Nothing,"

"Then where is he now?"

"You ask a lot of questions," she said.

"Shouldn't he be here with you? Helping you with your homework?"

"I can handle my homework fine by myself, thank you very much," she snapped.

"You have a mistake there," he said, pointing out _her_ mistake, "You change animals into goblets and vice versa. How could you forget your grade two work?" he asked, grinning at her.

She pulled out her wand, ready to correct her mistake, only to hear a small squeak emitted from her apple as it ran and hid behind a deck of books.

"It doesn't like wands," he added in a whisper.

"Oh! Oh dear," she said, slipping it back.

She watched as the apple stumble towards her and gave her hand a big hug.

A warm smile spread over her face.

"Awww…. Getting all soft here, are we?"

Roger doged a heavy book.

_Where **was **Cedric? It wasn't like him to be late…_


	20. Stabbed

_Chapter 20:_

Cedric, apparently, decided to come in fashionably late.

"Where _were_ you, Cedric Diggory?" he heard a stern voice behind.

Cedric stopped in his tracks. "I was… erm… having quidditch practice!" he replied without turning back. Besides, he expected to see Christine there.

"Nice try, jerk."

He spun around and saw the three sisters glaring at him.

"Your quidditch practice is on _Wednesday_. Today, however, is Friday." Lynette said.

"Oh. Erm. I missed the last session. So I had to make up."

"Nice try, moron." Jermaine said, once again.

"Give the boy a break, Jer," Kimberly said. "He deserves one after all that tongue action."

"Tongue action? But – but - but –" he quickly recovered. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, somewhat loftily.

"I'm sure you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T."

"YES YOU DO."

"Okay fine! I do. All right?"

"HA! We knew it."

"Just… keep it from Christine, okay?"

"Nice try, honey." An angry voice sounded behind.

Cedric jumped. He expected to see Christine but all he saw no one. He turned back to see Jermaine pointing her wand discreetly at her throat, making herself sound like Christine.

"Thickhead. Christine left already. We'll do you this very one favour, don't expect any more. You hurt Christie and you will get it from us,"

**BORDER. BORDER. **

The three sisters and Christine lounged on the grass by the lake, doing their homework and chatting leisurely. Cedric came along after his quidditch practice and lay down beside Christine.

"I'm hungry," he complained, "Got any fruits?"

"Nah," came Jermaine.

"Nope," came Kimberly.

"I don't eat fruits," Lynette said distractedly.

Just then, Christine's special apple stumbled out of her bag…

"Cool, an apple!" Cedric said, taking it, "Can I have it?" he asked Christine.

"Mmph!" Christine said, trying to focus on her work.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively, sinking his pearly whites into the squealing apple.

"OH MY GAWWWWWDDDD CEDRIC WHAT ARRE YOU DOOOINGG?" Christine shouted, grabbing the half-bitten apple from Cedric.

"Oh! Oh my gosh I didn't know!" Cedric said, pulling out his wand to repair what he did.

The poor, injured apple squeaked at the sight of the wand and ran for its life. It ran straight and into the lake, plopping in.

Christine scrambled to the edge of the lake and looked down, watching it sink into the black, murky below of the lake.

She stuck her hands into her hair and cried, "My apple! My poor, poor apple!"

"Christine I'm really sorry, I-"

"My apple…. My apple… My apple… My apple…" she whined.

"Let us all pay tribute to the apple," started Lynette.

"The apple that once lived," Jermaine said with a fake sob.

"It's all your fault Cedric, as usual," Kimberly said, pretending to cry into an invisible hanky.

Just then, Raymond approached them, looking extremely red in the face.

"Uhh… Hii….." he started, anxiously fingering his robes.

"Hello, you are-?" Lynette started.

"Hi Raymond!" Cedric said brightly. Everyone stared at him.

Raymond was looking at Jermaine who was shocked, in a sense.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" he said, "Jer," he added, hastily.

"Erm, yes, it is," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Well uh, see you around," he said, turning around and walking away.

After he walked a considerable distance, Kimberly blurted out, "He likes you!"

"No he doesn't!"

Leaving them to bicker (as usual), Cedric turned to Christine who was looking extremely grumpy, and said, "Why is that so important to you anyway? The apple,"

_Oh shit. Should I tell him who gave it to me?_

"It… It can walk! AND, it's cute,"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You never liked cute stuff!"

"Yeah, well- I, well, never mind," she muttered, turning away.

Cedric then decided that it was best to settle with that answer, knowing that if he got the truth, they would get into another large quarrel…

**BORDER. Haha. Jermaine! You and your Border's obsession x) **_(its an inside joke people, no need to worry, you aren't missing out on anything)_

As Cedric prepared stood next in line by the other three champions by the lake, anxiously waiting for the task, he caught sight of four heads of black fur – oops, I mean hair – bobbing up and down, making their way through his Fan Club. He smiled.

"Hi Christine," he said, flashing a rather guilty grin at her. He nodded to the trio standing behind.

"Cedric, I just heard the _parlous_ task you asked to perform, as usual," Christine added quickly, "You might want to use gillyweed," Harry turned around and looked at her in a shocked expression. Ignoring him, she carried on, "Or the bubble-head charm, it's the easiest and it provides lots and lots of oxygen. You won't be deformed in the process," she said scornfully, purposefully glaring back at Harry, knowing what would happen to him the minute he swallowed the wretched thing. Harry blushed and looked away.

At that precise moment, the canon blasted. Kissing Christine on her cheek, he muttered a spell and plunged into the icy cold water.

Christine clutched her scarf close to her face, saying, "Please Lord, let him be alright,"

While the triplets were quietly thinking, "Please Lord, let him _not _be alright,"

Dumbledore bewitched the surface of the lake so it was crystal clear for the audience to see what was going on underneath the surface. Apparently, Harry Potter showed off by doing a back flip in the air before diving down and getting serious.

"Show off," she heard a few people mutter behind.

Cedric encountered several Grindylows.

"RELEASHIO YOU ASS! USE THE RELEASHIO SPELL!" Jermaine cried out.

Well, he must have. After several minutes of unintended "squabbling" with the Grindylows, he managed to get free.

Christine spotted four people chained to the bottom of the lake.

"Cho Chang…" she muttered viciously.

There was an eerie song playing at the background.

"_The one you sorely miss will be taken away from you!" _she screeched. "_Cho_ _Chang, that bitch!!"_

The triplets frowned and sensed trouble.

"I am so going to get her… I AM SO, GOING, TO, GET HER!" Christine screeched even louder.

"Hey! Chill dude," Jermaine said.

Just then, Roger appeared, chomping on an apple.

"Where's yours?" he asked, grinning at Christine.

"Someone ate it," she muttered.

"Ehh, I see them surfacing!" Kimberly said, pointing to Cedric who was moving up towards the surface with Cho Chang in his arms.

There was much cheering and Dumbledore was saying something in the background Christine couldn't be bothered to hear.

"_Oh CEDDY! You saved my LIFE!" _Cho Chang gasped, wringing her arms around his neck.

Christine pushed her off Cedric, causing her to fall back into the water, saying, "Oh my gosh, are you alright!"

"_Fifteen points off Gryffindor Miss Lin!" _Professor Mcgonagoll said screechily.

Ignoring her, Christine hugged Cedric, relieved to know that he was alright…

BORDER. OR IS IT BOARDER? NO NO. IT CANT BE RIGHT. BORDER.BORDER.BORDER.

It was a lovely day outside… Blahblahblah. Christine walked out with Jermaine into the lawn.

"Where are the other two?" she asked Jer.

"Well, apparently, Kimberly is in detention for scorching Cho Chang's hair, and Lynette is in for… Well, you know why Ann Hawkin's hair is electric blue?"

Christine nodded.

"Lets just say that Lynette did not have anything to do with it," Jermaine replied sarcastically.

They walked out into the lawn where they saw both of them doing their detention.

"Hey yo!" Kimberly shouted, waving at them.

"We need to prune these large, hedges or bushes, or whatever," Lynette said.

"Wow, the hedges, they are in, the shape of," Jermaine fingered a leaf, "Those muggle Disnay, Disney characters were saw in Paris! You actually took the time to cut the leaves into those kind of shapes?" she said sardonically, raising her eyebrows.

"Then why don't you just use-"

"Ah ah ah," Kimberly said.

"No magic," Lynette said.

"Besides, where's the fun if you don't get to do,"

"THIS!"

Both of them used their oversized pruning tools to slice off "Disnay Characters" heads.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND BORING CHAPTER YALL. I JUST NEEDED TO GET OVER WITH THIS SECOND TASK SO I COULD MOVE ONTO THE THRID. THAT'S WHAT I REALLY NEED TO BUILD UP TENSION.

**Sorry to break it to you all, but the story is coming to an end (: after the third task, that is, after around 4 more chapters. But HEY! No worries. There will be a sequel. Im just using a sequel so that my chapters wont look so clumped up together.**


	21. Confused

_Chapter 21_

"Chris wait up!" Cedric said.

Ever since the second task, Christine had treated him to the cold shoulder treatment. It was jealousy.

"What is wrong with you!" he asked after catching up with her.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I wasn't drowning in the lake with ze Grinzelows, the fact that I was not the bitch who will be the one _ you will sorely miss,_"

He sighed and muttered, "Here we go again…"

"Cho Chang isn't even pretty. She's this ugly pig who has this fake Scottish accent-"

"-She was born there"

"And she always gives me that look like as if you are her property and that I should back off and… and… AND I WONT GIVE YOU ANOTHER SPEECH,"

"So can I give you this?" he said, kissing her.

**BORDER. Haha(: **

"Sooooooooooooo, youuuuuuuuuuuuuu guuuuys arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre backkkkkkkkkkk tooooogetherrrrrrrrrr agaaaaaaaaaaaaain?" three people chorused.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Christine asked, faking a rather nasty imitation.

"You two made up huh?" Lynette asked.

"Uh huh, don't try prodding. Coz it ain't gonna work,"

"Hey whats that in your hair?" Jermaine asked.

"Its this clip thing he gave me a long time ago. Its that thing where a boy gives a girl a present when they first meet, well, we didn't exactly first meet, but still, yes. He expects her to keep it for life and wear it. I'm only doing it to appease him. It's a stupid colour,"

"Pink?"

"OOH! Give us all the dirty details."

"Dirty details? What dirty details? There weren't any dirty details."

"Are you sure?" Jermaine asked, throwing her a packet of chips.

"You bet," She said, flushing a little, catching the packet which exploded on her.

"I don't think so…." Kimberly asked, in a sing-song voice.

"Well there aren't any, so don't try!"

"Fine. We give up." Jermaine said, heaving a fake sigh.

"Good…"Christine said, ducking three cushions.

**YET ANOTHER BORDER I GUESS.**

"… So, Ceddy, we have a deal."

_Ceddy? Eww…_ Christine thought. _Hang on, that voice sounded so familiar._

Christine took a peek round the corner, but all she saw was a shadow which was partially dissolved into the background. Strange… where was Cedric?

Suddenly Christine felt a sharp tap coming from behind her. She screamed, flung herself around and whacked her attacker hard on the head with her left hand, wand in the other, poised to hex, curse, defend.

"Stop!" a gruff voice said.

"Cedric?" Christine asked, apprehensively.

"Yes its me, you dolt. Why whack so hard?"

"Sorry. It's kind of satisfying though, I thought you were some ass or something worse…"

"Like?"

"Professor Snape, or a pervert," she said, shrugging and stowing her wand back into her robes.

"Well its Ced, not Snape," he said, joining in.

"Yeah, its Ceddy," she said, remembering that frilly name.

"Where did you hear that name from?" a twinge of anxiousness came from the boy.

"Heard this person say it to you just now, when I was coming," she replied, somewhat casually. "What have you been doing, snogging someone behind my back ?" she asked jokingly. She knew that Cedric wouldn't dare. Or risk another dose of silent treatment. A much heavier dose in fact, inclusive of both verbal and physical abuse.

"No! Of course not.. I mean.. I've got you.. You know… Wouldn't thieve around… Uh huh…" he stammered.

"Gosh, I was just kidding."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Like real."

"You've said it."

Before an immature bicker could start, Christine decided to change the topic. "So, what did you call me out for today?"

"This." Cedric said, smiling. He opened his bag and took out an apple.

"An apple?" Christine asked, accepting the gift, feeling considerably confused.

"Uh-huh. You were so upset when I … err... _Ate _yours. So I got another one for you,"

"Thanks Cedric. That was really nice of you but I kinda forgot the entire episode already," Christine said, throwing the entirely normal apple in the air.

**YAWN. WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF CORNY BORDERS.**

Christine was walking with Jermaine to the place where the Third Task was held.

"Hurry up!" Jermaine snapped, "Everybody is already there but us!"

"Hey," came a disheveled voice.

Christine looked up. It was Roger.

"H-" she said, only to be cut off my Roger.

"Look, I don't know if you have noticed this before but I'm really in love with you. I cant stop thinking about you. Help me end this agony, please!" he said, grabbing both her hands.

She looked at him as if he was this thing from outer space.

"I err… I'm with Cedric…"

He frowned and threw his hands up in despair, "He's cheating on you!"

"Look, I-"

"Where do you think he was when you were at the library waiting for him. You were studying with _me ! _And where was he? Where was he when you needed to confide in him? Where was he when both of you made plans to meet after lunch and dinner?"

"He was… At quidditch practice?" she replied absent-mindedly, "Look, I know-"

"No you don't know! I saw him talking to Cho Chang a few days ago. She was all over him -"

"What! Are you saying that Cedric was making out with Cho Chang!" Jermaine said loudly.

All the reply Christine needed was that nod from him…

**CREDITS GO TO BUBBLEGUMM! FOR BETA-ING AND HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER.** i know that things seem really confusing now. please feel free to clarify your doubts with me ((: and the thing about this confusing chapter is that everything will be unraveled in the next few chapters. so basically, all your doubts will be answered (: but any how, shoot away...


	22. The Graveyard

_Chapter 22:_

Roger left both of them standing in the corridor, utterly shocked at his words. Jermaine put a comforting arm around Christine.

"He's not worth it. I don't even think he's telling the truth. Just forget it," her voice came soothingly, with a tinge of hatred.

"No Jer, I heard him talking to Cho Chang yesterday. They had some sort of agreement. I think he is telling the truth," she said, very much ready to cry.

"Come on, we can talk about this later. We are half an hour late. Any later we will get into serious punishment," she said, leading Chris to where the Third Task was held.

"Wait," Christine said, holding back her tears and the earn to scream, "I know a short cut. It's gonna be at the quidditch pitch right?" Jermaine nodded, "We can take the route leading to the back. Come on. Lets go," she said, walking to the left.

After walking for some while and not being able to find the back entrance, Jermaine asked uncertainly, "Are you sure you know where we are going? It's getting mistier and it's taking a toll on my asthma,"

"Yes I'm very much positive," Christine said, although her mind thought _very much likewise_.

After walking for another minute or so, they found large, neatly grown hedges. Little did they know that they were just outside the maze where the third task was held…

"Haha, you don't think Lynette and Kimberly are responsible for this, do you?"

"Neatly, square cut hedges, no decapitated disNAY characters, oh I don't know," Jermaine remarked sarcastically, grinning.

"OH! Here it is!" Christine exclaimed as they reached this large, wooden door in the hedges.

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

Instinctively, Jermaine grabbed hold of Christine's arm as Christine did simultaneously.

"Wh… What was that?" Jermaine asked.

"I don't know…"

"PERRICULUM!" someone (a boy) shouted.

Red sparks were shot into the sky from behind those hedges.

Jermaine squeaked and said in an overly exaggerated whisper, "What was that!"

"I don't know," Christine muttered back anxiously, "We'd better hurry up," she said, pushing the wooden door open…

"Where are we?" Jermaine squeaked louder.

"Don't know!" Christine said, frightened.

"Is this… A maze?" Jermaine said, voice full of interest. But her interest soon died…

"ARGH!" both of them screamed as a skrewt converged on them.

Jermaine drew out her wand and hexed it into oblivion after a few weak attempts to stun it.

"Where the hell are we!" Christine freaked.

"I don't know!" Jermaine screamed as they both broke into a run as a huge gust of wind blew towards them.

"Do you think we are in the third task?"

"No… Uh-uh… Cant be," Jermaine said, shaking her head (but not sounding entirely convinced) as they screamed again as a giant spider crawled towards them.

"Impedimenta!" Christine screamed, causing the spider to freeze momentarily, giving them enough time to make a run for it.

After walking a certain distance, another gust of wind blew open two hedges, revealing the center of the maze.

"Is… is that the Tri-wizard cup?" Jermaine whispered unbelievably, pointing at the glowing cup.

"This _is _the third task," Christine said.

"Maybe it will… Bring us back to school?" Jermaine said.

"Yeah! Yeah, maybe it will,"

"But if we touch it, we will ruin the whole thing! Non of the champions will emerge as… Well, champions!" Jermaine half squeaked.

"We'll just wait in the middle,"

"That will seem so random!"

Before they could bicker on, another annoying gust of wind blew them forward to the center.

"THIS IS SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Christine yelled.

They stood at one of the openings to the center.

"It's there,"

"The Tri-wizard Cup,"

At that moment, Cedric and Harry Potter emerged from the opposite opening.

"What are you doing here!"

"We didn't know!"

"Just grab it, I wanna go back,"

"Go on!" Cedric shouted at Harry as yet another huge and ceaseless gust of wind blew, "Take it! YOU SAVED ME!"

"Together!" Harry said, nodding to Jermaine and Christine.

"1, 2,- ARGHH…."

Another gust of wind blew, spinning the four and causing a horrible sensation behind their navels.

"ARGH, I RATHER HAVE THE OTHER WINDS !" Christine yelled. "Don't…" her voice was lost in the swirling vortex of terror. Well, sorta.

POOMPH.

All of them were thrown on soil. The question was, where?

"Kill the spare!" someone hissed.

A swishing sound and a second voice screeched.

A flash of green light.

"Cedric! LOOK OUT!" Jermaine cried, pushing him aside.

The green bolt hit her in her chest. She lay motionless on the ground after being thrown back several feet.

"JERMAINE!" Christine shouted, sprinting to her side.

Her cold, lifeless brown eyes stared back at Christine. They were large and round with shock. Her body was cold and heart wasn't beating.

Christine looked around. She saw this rotund, stout, filthy looking man, cradling what seemed like a baby…

"YOU MURDERER!"

She heard the "baby" whisper something to the man in an annoyed fashion. Immediately, Cedric and her were flung back and restrained by invisible ropes onto the grave stones while Harry was grabbed by what looked like a statue of the Grim Reaper.

The man dumped his "baby" into a boiling cauldron and walked over to Harry with a knife in his hand.

"Leave him alone!" Cedric cried.

The man ignored him and sunk his blade into Harry's arm.

Christine was crying all this while, unable to bring herself to look at Jermaine's lifeless body.

He dripped the blood from the blade into the cauldron. 1… 2… 3… drops of blood. He then put the blade to his wrist and severed his hand own hand…

The baby emerged, mutilating itself into the body of a full grown man, a dark robe encasing its naked body…

It was the ugliest thing she ever saw. Slits for nostrils… A bald, vein decorated head…

She saw it take in a deep breath and touch its scalp contently before surveying the rest of the fresh, new skin…

"Harry Potter, we meet at last," it said, "How is it, that a mere baby was able to deprive me of my powers, 14 years ago? HOW WAS IT, THAT YOU CONSTANTLY DEFEATED ME IN THE PAST THREE YEARS, ONLY, AS A SNIVELLING TEENAGER?" he snarled, "Old magic your mother bestowed on you. Something, which I overlooked. But still, now, I can touch you!" he said, pressing his index finger into Harry's scar, causing him to scream and writhe in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Christine shouted.

"Ahh, and who have we here? Harry's minions? I will show you how to give the proper respect, to LORD VOLDEMORT!" he shouted, releasing Christine and Cedric, causing them to fall hard on their knees and palms.

"Let's see how long you can last," he said as the pudgy man laughed cruelly behind him.

"Crucio!" he said, pointing his wand at her, before she had any time to respond.

Her hand felt as if it was dislocated from its socket as it was "pasted" to her back. She screamed in agony as he laughed cruelly.

Cedric reached for his wand and shouted, "Protego!"

Voldermort lazily flicked the red beam of light away along with Cedric's wand, momentarily stopping the torture.

"I have no time to deal with mere children," he said, flinging the two back to the grave stone and binding them there.

"Wormtail, your arm," he commanded.

"Oh thank you master, thank you!"

"Your other arm!" he said with more force.

"Master…" He whimpered as Voldermort grasped his arm and jabbed his wand against his tattoo.

The dark mark appeared in the sky as tens of hooded and masked people apperated to the scene.

"Thirteen years I have waited, _my friends_. Thirteen years," Voldermort said to those hooded people.

"Are you okay?" Cedric whispered to Christine.

"No," she gasped.

"Pardon me my lord but.. Is that a Lin?" one of the masked men queried.

"It appears so Rookwood… I believe you killed her mother," Voldermort said calmly as he released her and Cedric, throwing them back their wands.

"No!" Christine screamed.

"Unfortunately yes. All I can say is, delicious," Rookwood said, licking his lips.

"Kill him," Voldermort hissed to Christine, "Kill him if you dare. Together, we can bring your mother back to life… Make everything perfect…"

"Christine, don't!" Cedric shouted as she took her wand and brought it up to Rookwood's face.

She was filled with hatred… Filled with vengence… Every look of disgust and hate was etched into her face…

"Kill him or your friend dies…" Voldemort snarled as he pointed his wand at Cedric.

"Master…" Rookwood said in a pleading voice.

"Christine! NO! Think about what your mother would do!" Harry said.

"Shut up Potter!" Christine said exasperatedly.

"No?" Voldemort said, "Then I guess its CRUCIO!"

Cedric's screams of agony filled her ears… Filled her every thought.

Tears streamed down her face… Being mean as she was, it was not in her nature to be blood thirsty or to kill…

"IMPEDIMENTA!" she screamed the force of her spell sent Rookwood careening.

"You are weak, like ALL other Gryffindors!" He spat, "Weak like your mother before she died,"

Voldermort commanded that Harry was returned his wand so that they could do battle.

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Christine shielded her eyes as a gold light engulfed the surroundings.

People started to appear all over the place. Shadows. Stronger at first, but they got fainter and fainter… First Jermaine, then a confused looking woman, followed by Harry's parents and finally an old, balding man… they were all saying things that she couldn't hear.

His parents were saying stuff she couldn't hear. Harry must have, because after the wand connection was broken, he sprinted towards both Christine and Cedric, grabbing Jermaine's dead body and summoning the cup to him, bringing them back to Hogwarts…


	23. Maybe someday

_Chapter 23:_

Another gust of wind, added with another loud flump.

Loud cheers were issued from the crowd.

Harry Potter, as usual, looked rather dazed. Cedric was restraining a very distressed Christine who had the big urge to surge forward to Jermaine's dead body.

Jermaine lay on the ground, her eyes still wide, full of emptiness, devoid of the love they once held.

The cheers ceased. Mutterings and whispers could be heard instead. Through her tears, she could see Lynette and Kimberly forcing their way through the crowd.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU JERK, LET ME THROUGH…"

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HEX YOU UNTIL YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF REPRODUCING!"

"Jermaine?" Lynette whispered, shaking the limp body of her sister.

"Lyn… I'm sorry… it's all my fault… my fault…" Christine sobbed. "If she hadn't…if she wasn't with me… she wouldn't have died…"

"Chris, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," Cedric said, trying his utmost best to calm the struggling girl down.

Kimberly looked at the limp body, eyes wide with horror, "She's dead, isn't she? SHE'S DEAD! JERMAINE'S DEAD! HOW COULD YOU CHRISTINE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US ! TO HER!"

"I'm really sorry, we didn't know, the entrance, the lateness," Christine sobbed.

"It wasn't her fault!" Cedric gasped, pain embracing his body.

"The hospital wing," Dumbledore said in a grave voice. Grave, but so serious…

**SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I'M DOING THIS. BORDER.**

The Great Hall was covered with black banners. This leaving feast was different. Usually the winning house had its house colours draped over the ceilings. But this time…

"There has been a great loss to the school. Not only to the house, but also to the entire school." Dumbledore's voice was solemn. "We have lost a student, a friend, a counselor. To Jermaine." He raised his goblet.

"To Jermaine," the school murmured, raising their goblets.

Cedric stole a glance at Christine whose expression was as grave as Dumbledore's as she drank to Jermaine. Lynette stood by Christine, while Kimberly stood far away from them. They were all crying silently. Students from other houses were also mourning for the petite girl.

"…The ministry does not want to tell you this…" Dumbledore said in a grave manner.

Christine could not bear the mood anymore. She slipped out of the hall.

**BORDER. WOOHOOO.**

During the holidays after Cedric graduated, Christine paid one final visit to Jermaine's grave. Her body was buried under a peach blossom tree. Jermaine always liked peach blossoms anyway.

Christine broke up with Cedric due to "personal reasons"... She didn't shout as he expected her too but nevertheless, he pleaded with her to give him another chance.

She didn't.

It was a rather calm affair, really. Christine didn't have the mood to scream or shout or stomp around the castle like what she was known for doing.

Christine stood under the tree, a white rose in hand. After fingering it for a little while, she placed it on Jermaine's grave. A picture of her was on the grave stone. She was radiant with joy and happiness, waving merrily at Christine, her hand only to be smacked away by someone else from within the picture. Christine looked at Jermaine laugh as the picture replayed itself continuously.

She remembered the first time she met Jermaine…

She was always there for her when she needed to confide in someone.

She was always there for her when she needed help with her relationships.

She was always there as a friend… Almost like a sister…

"I'm really sorry…" Christine said, eyes full of tears, "You were my one true friend; I will never ever forget…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked into the distant mountains, breathing in the scent of the peach blossoms.

'Christine?"

It was Cedric.

She wiped her eyes, not wanting to notice him.

"Christine…"

"I know what you are going to say, and the answer is no, "she said softly.

He walked forward, attempting to hold her.

She drew away and faced him. Her eyes were extremely red now and tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I trusted you, yet you betrayed me... I'm sorry, but it just can't go on," she said, before walking away…

She walked away from her true love,

She walked away from her shame,

The shame which she longed to be free from one day…

Christine's POV:

Maybe we will meet someday. Maybe someday when we meet, I will be able to forgive you; our love will be rekindled, it will be proven true once and for all….

Cedric's POV:

Maybe when we meet someday, you will find it in yourself to forgive me. Maybe that will be the day you will be willing to love me like you did once before. Maybe the day we meet, our love can be rekindled. Our love which was grown by us, but by no means childish…

END.

Credits:

Bubblegumm

All the wonderful people who reviewed, flamers, critics, and lovely fans who loved this fic.

My inspiration (yay me)

Bubblegumm

The gym- the place where my imagination took place as I ran.

And bubblegumm again who DIED.

Well people I hope you liked this fic although I found a few of the chapters crummy. And haha. I got loads of reviews telling me how upset they were that Jer died. And Jer, who is currently editing this story, would like to say how pleased she is that people like her. O.o

Did you know that Jermaine is a real person? She's like one of my best friends. She lives 16 floors above me and she studies at the same school. We used to be in the same class and sit next to each other and annoy the teachers. Ahahaha. Well she is exactly like what I depicted in the story. But she can be a bit, erm, crazy at times. Yeah. Just that Lynette, aka thechosenMay, is so much crazier – Jer

So about that Kimberly girl… Well, we used to be good friends, until recently I found out that she was gossiping behind my back and saying lots of nasty stuff to all those bitches at school. Who cares anyway? I have better friends –snub-

SO, thanks y'all again and keep an eye out for :

A Rekindled Love, A Burning Hate.

sincerely,

thechosenMay.


	24. Sequel

This is going out to all my loyalreviewers whom i am rather aware that dont know my sequel has been posted ages ago. i know its against the rules to post an authors note as a chapter, but i'll get it down soon after a week or so.

A REKINDLED LOVE, A BURNING HATE

search for that.

sincerely,

thechosenMay

its people like my loyal reviewers who give the drive to write more (:


End file.
